C'est mon subordonné!
by lunny
Summary: Kabuto a osé quitter Orochimaru, que va faire notre serpent préféré pour le récupérer ? KabutoxOrochimaru ATTENTION: LEMON!
1. Introduction

**Titre :** C'est mon subordonné !

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Mais j'ai réussi à les attraper le temps de l'histoire seulement…

**Résumé :** Kabuto a osé quitter Orochimaru, que va faire notre serpent préféré pour le récupérer ? KabutoxOrochimaru

**Genre :** yaoi et pour le reste je sais pas encore… Et OOC peut-être…

**Avertissement :** Les anti-yaoistes sont priés de faire demi-tour, merci ! Rien d'autre pour ce chapitre.

**Note :** Alors, je vous souhaite déjà une bonne année ! Et pour la débuter, une nouvelle fic ! Je connais juste la fin… Donc je vais ramer pour y arriver (sniff c'est dur).

Bonne lecture !

-Je vous quitte.

Ces paroles résonnèrent dans une pièce silencieuse. Un homme aux cheveux noirs assis sur un siège fixait l'homme aux cheveux gris qui avait prononcés ces paroles. Un regard étonné faisait face à un autre déterminé. Celui assit ne semblait pas se rendre de l'impact de ces paroles ou ce qu'elles engendraient, ou simplement s'en rendait-il trop bien compte. Depuis quand l'autre avait-il prit une telle place dans sa vie ? Il ne s'en souciait pas, parce que cet autre allait partir. Il allait franchir cette porte au fin fond de la sale et l'abandonner. Mais il ne l'abandonnait pas ! Depuis quand sa présence lui était devenu si précieuse ? Combien de temps ? Peut-être autant que ce qu'il regretterait quand l'autre franchirait la porte. Il aurait voulu l'en empêcher, tendre les bras et le rattraper, mais il ne pouvait pas, alors qu'il avait récupéré ses bras, il ne pouvait pas faire un geste aussi simple ? Pourquoi ? Ce ne serait pas digne de lui… Des subordonnés, il en avait d'autres, pourquoi lui plutôt qu'un autre ?

L'homme prit un masque d'impassibilité et murmura, ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de l'autre :

-Pourquoi ?

L'autre avala sa salive, il respira profondément et répondit sa voix faible résonnant dans la salle vide, mais remplie de la présence de son maître ou plutôt de son ex-maître :

-J'ai soigné vos bras, ça me semble suffisant. Je vais rejoindre l'Akatsuki, je ne jouerai pas les espions, je ne vous trahi pas, je choisi une autre voie, c'est tout. Nous sommes amenés à ne plus nous revoir. Alors, je vous salue, sachez que vous ne reverrez plus mon visage.

L'homme tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie. Bien que son attitude semblait décontractée, il était aux aguets prêt à stopper toute attaques. Ce qu'il faisait n'avait rien de réfléchi, il aurait pu simplement utiliser son chakra pour quitter cet endroit, mais il tenait à quitter la pièce ainsi. Comme si c'était un symbole ou espérait-il simplement que l'homme le retienne de quelconque façon ? Mais il traversa la pièce sans encombre, il ne se tourna pas pour regarder en arrière, il franchit la porte sans que rien ne l'ait arrêté.

Qu'avait-il espéré ? Que l'autre le retienne ? Qu'il lui demande de rester ? Qu'il lui demande de rester à se côtés ? Qu'il essaye de le tuer ? Qu'il montre qu'il avait un quelconque intérêt pour lui ?

Il n'y avait rien eu, même pas un mot, pas un merci, pas un attends, rien absolument rien, même pas le sifflement d'un kunai pour l'empêcher de sortir, même pas pour le tuer. Il s'en était complètement foutu de son départ. Des ninjas, beaucoup avaient quittés son maître, ils avaient eu peur, peur de son sourire quand il tuait, peur de la haine dans ses yeux quand ils échouaient, peur de lui et de sa folie. Mais, de cela, il n'en restait aucun, tous tués par son maître quand il l'avait appris, il n'aimait pas que ses hommes lui fassent défaut. Mais lui, il n'avait même pas eu le droit à une lame dans le foie, il n'avait eu droit à rien. Il ne valait pas plus que ces lâches ? Il lui était resté fidèle toutes ces années et lui ne faisait rien ! Pourquoi ? A ces yeux, son départ ne valait-il même pas, qu'il daigne lever son arme ? Mais de toutes façons, il n'était pas irremplaçable, c'était même le contraire, il aurait tôt fait de trouver quelqu'un pour prendre sa place… Cette place…Cette place si près de lui... Sa place avant, mais plus maintenant, il était si remplaçable. Il n'était qu'un pion de moins, rien de bien important…

Une larme coula sur ses joues tandis qu'il murmurait :

-Je ne vaux rien, absolument rien à vos yeux…

**à suivre…**

L'auteur (petit sourire d'excuse) :

-Désolé ! C'est court, mais je crois que ça sera comme ça tout le temps… Et pour le rythme de parution ça va être encore pire…

Kabuto (air profondément offensé) :

-J'y crois pas ! Tu me fais chialer dés le début ! Puis c'est quoi cette histoire ? T'as vraiment rien d'autres à faire que de me traumatiser ?

L'auteur (happy smile never !) :

-Mais c'est toi et Orochi mes préférés ! Vous êtes trop chibis !

Kabuto (au bord de la falaise) :

-Chibis ? Mais t'es malade ? On est des psychopathes !

L'auteur (non ne saute pas, Kabuto !) :

-Mais c'est chibi un psychopathe ! J'adore les psychopathes !

Kabuto (si t'arrêtes de faire cette fic O.K !)

-Normal, t'en es un !

L'auteur (ben tu peux sauter alors, j'en ai un de remplacement) :

-Ouaiis ! Et comme ça je peux continuer ma fic pasque il faut être gentils avec les psychopathes !

Kabuto(abandon par K.O) :

-Pitié envoyez des reviews et dîtes lui d'arrêter !

L'auteur (saute partout) :

-Ouais ! Des reviews ! Pleins de reviews ! Chouette ! Allez s'il vous plait !


	2. J'ai froid

**Titre :** C'est mon subordonné !

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Mais j'ai reçu le droit de maltraiter un peu !

**Résumé :** Kabuto a osé quitter Orochimaru, que va faire notre serpent préféré pour le récupérer ? KabutoxOrochimaru

**Genre :** yaoi et pour le reste je sais pas encore… Et OOC peut-être…

**Avertissement :** Les anti-yaoistes sont priés de faire demi-tour, merci ! Rien d'autre pour ce chapitre.

**Note :** Et voilà le 1er chapitre (celui d'avant c'est le prologue) J'espère que ça va durer encore longtemps ! Par contre Kabuto ressemble à une vierge effarouchée… Et le texte est pas très compréhensible… (commence à regretter d'avoir publié)

Bonne lecture !

La fête battait son plein. Les plus jeunes se déhanchaient sur la piste sur un air de rock. Les plus âgés avaient plus de réserve et se contentaient d'observer, guettant le plus souvent une proie avec laquelle elle pourrait passer la nuit, préparant une approche lente et sensuelle. La musique dominait le soupir d'un homme. Homme qui observait la piste d'un air désabusé, assit près du bar, un verre d'alcool à la main. (Orochimaru : Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? L'auteur : Mais un verre de limonade ça le fait moins !) Le liquide tournoyait au rythme des légers cercles que décrivait son poignet. Il regardait le liquide formé un sorte de siphon à mesure qu'il accélérait son mouvement. Il ne s'amusait pas, pourtant toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour qu'il en soit ainsi. Quand il venait ici, il s'amusait toujours, il observait d'un œil moqueur les lamentables tentatives d'approche de certaines personnes, il en riait parfois, discrètement, jamais à gorge déployée. Il regardait aussi, les corps se mouvoir aux rythmes de la musique, d'un œil appréciateur ou moqueur. Mais, il ne s'amusait pas aujourd'hui. Sa journée avait été lamentable, son nouveau bras droit s'était fait repéré par un ennemi d'un village quelconque. Il avait du intervenir pour tuer cet ennemi, l'autre n'étant pas assez fort. Avant, il n'aurait pas eu à faire ça, car son ancien bras droit ne ce serait jamais fait repérer, de plus, il était assez fort pour se débarrasser de l'ennemi. Il avait l'impression d'être entouré d'incapables, ou était ce seulement qu'il avait connu meilleur ? Cette journée terminée, il avait décidé de venir ici pour se détendre. Mais, il ne se détendait pas car aujourd'hui, il n'y avait personne sur la chaise à ses côtés.

Avant, il aurait commenté ce spectacle, mais maintenant à quoi servirait de parler au vide ? Il n'y avait personne pour lui reprocher d'être injuste, personne pour ajouter une réplique, personne pour parler avec lui. Tout était là sauf lui, et son monde s'effondrait. Il se rappela de toutes ces fois où ils étaient venus ensemble. Il l'accompagnait toujours, c'était ainsi. Il le suivait à travers cette foule pour rejoindre ce bar. Il l'appelait quand il se faisait entraîné par la foule mouvante, rougissait quand une personne inconnue le frôlait dans une caresse sensuelle, le suppliait toujours des yeux pour faire fuir la femme ou l'homme bien souvent (Kabuto : C'est quoi cette remarque ? T'insinues quoi ? L'auteur : Que t'attire les bishonens ? Kabuto : Je me disait bien…) et lui s'exécutait avec un léger sourire, se disant que personne n'emportera son subordonné loin de lui. Et cette pensée, bien que bizarre le rassurait. Avait-il peur d'être seul ou de ne plus l'avoir lui ? Partageant cette complicité bizarre, au dessus de celle d'un maître et son serviteur, mais en dessous de celle qu'il faisait croire quand il saisissait la main de Kabuto pour marquer son territoire aux yeux des dragueurs. Et ils finissaient par arriver à proximité du bar. Ils s'asseyaient, et il se plaçait toujours à sa droite, comme un habitude, c'était une habitude. Il commandait alors pour les deux. De l'alcool fort pour lui, un peu moins fort pour son subordonné, il ne supportait pas bien l'alcool. Ils se tournaient vers la piste, s'accoudant au bar. Il commençait à parler, de tout et n'importe quoi. Combien de fois, il lui avait avoué ses peurs, ses craintes ? Combien de fois il avait sourit à ses paroles ? Combien de fois avaient-ils ris ensemble ? Combien de fois avaient-ils trinqués à une réussite future ? Combien de fois étaient-ils sortis de cet endroit le cœur léger et avec une impression de bien être ? Combien de fois avait-il du porter le plus jeune dans ses bras car il s'était endormi ? Combien de fois avait-il sourit en le déposant dans son lit ? Combien de fois avait-il souhaité un bonne nuit à l'autre ? Combien de fois ces instants l'avaient rendus heureux ? Pas assez, car le vide dans sa tête aussi bien que dans son cœur ne semblaient vouloir se remplir par ses souvenirs, pire encore, il semblait s'intensifier ce vide si froid… Il porta le liquide à ses lèvres et but doucement. Le liquide ne combla pas ce vide, il ne le réchauffa même pas.

Il en comprenait pas, ses pensés étaient si diffuses, la seule chose dont il avait conscience c'était qu'il se sentait horriblement seul, depuis un mois, il était seul, depuis qu'il avait franchi cette porte. Sans se retourner, sans faire demi-tour, sans trembler, en le laissant seul, horriblement seul dans la grande pièce vide, vide de sa chaleur. Il sentit que quelqu'un s'installait à sa gauche. Il ne cilla pas, il laissa son regard se perdre dans son verre. Il sentit le regard insistant de l'autre, il ne le releva pas. Il sentit qu'on l'observait méticuleusement, il osa un regard vers l'autre. Quand il se rendit compte de qui il était, il eut un faible sourire. L'autre se contenta de lui dire :

-Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir là, Orochimaru.

**A suivre… **

L'auteur (sautant partout) :

-Ai fini ! Ai fini !

Orochimaru (un verre de lait (?) à la main) :

-Tu sais que tu vas te faire tuer si tu t'arrêtes là ? Pas que ça me dérange mais je veux mon Kabuto, moi !

L'auteur (faisant le V de la victoire avec ses doigts) :

-C'est pas grave ! Je voulais finir comme ça, ça donne du suspens ! Et comme ça ils ont qu'à deviner !

Orochimaru (relisant le chapitre) :

-C'est moi, ou dans tout ça, compris le prologue, c'est la première fois que l'on prononce mon nom ?

L'auteur (grosse goutte de sueur) :

-Je sais, mais je savais pas comment t'introduire !

Orochimaru (relisant le prologue) :

-Et pas une seule fois, tu as écrit le nom de Kabuto… ça veut dire que c'est peut-être pas Kabuto le mec qui s'est barré ?

L'auteur (fait la position de Lee avec étoiles dans les yeux) :

-Jamais je ne ferai un coup comme ça ! Je suis pour la sincérité et l'amour dans le monde !

Orochimaru (qui commence à s'éloigner) :

-C'est surtout que c'est absolument pas vrai et que tu trouves que c'est compliqué de faire ça…

L'auteur (tombant à terre) :

-Je suis découvert... Fuyons !

L'auteur se barre en courant. Orochimaru boit son verre de lait.

Orochimaru (se léchant les lèvres parce que c'est bon le lait !) :

-Laissez comme même des reviews, ça lui fera plaisir !


	3. Une place vide

**Titre :** C'est mon subordonné !

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Enfin si ils m'appartenaient, je crois que la moitié des filles crèveraient et que les mecs se sauteraient dessus comme des lapins…

**Résumé :** Kabuto a osé quitter Orochimaru, que va faire notre serpent préféré pour le récupérer ? KabutoxOrochimaru

**Genre :** yaoi et pour le reste je sais pas encore… Et OOC peut-être (maintenant c'est sûr !…)

**Avertissement :** Les anti-yaoistes sont priés de faire demi-tour, merci ! Rien d'autre pour ce chapitre.

**Note :** Ben voici le deuxième chapitre… (Yes! Quelle introduction ! C'est vraiment pourri…) Je remercie tous mes revieweurs, parce que ça fait plaisir de pas se sentir seul ! Surtout les revieweurs anonymes auquel j'ai pas pu répondre… Sinon, pour le perso qui se tape la convers avec Orochimaru : Et ben, personne a trouvé… Enfin, si vous aviez trouvé, j'aurai vraiment été surpris ! Mais, il fait toujours une apparition minime dans mes fics OrochixKabuto. Et dans ce chapitre, Orochimaru est complètement dans les vapes et totalement OOC (enfin, c'est l'impression que j'ai) et commence à réfléchir (un miracle !)

Bonne lecture !

Orochimaru soupira et répliqua simplement :

-Je n'aurai pas souhaité t'avoir vu.

Aucune haine ou joie dans sa voix. Une voix de celui qui a passé sa soirée à regarder son verre au lieu de s'amuser, une voix emplie de mélancolie et de tristesse, une voix qui ne parlait plus beaucoup, faute de quelqu'un à qui parler. L'autre homme rit doucement, un rire sarcastique, empreint d'une légère joie, fausse ou vraie, on ne saurait le dire. Puis Orochimaru, observa l'autre, les yeux légèrement brumeux, combien de verre avait-il bu ? Pas assez pour l'oublier…Il demanda alors :

-Ton coéquipier est absent ?

L'autre rit encore, pourtant, il n'avait pas encore bu… Il était d'humeur joyeuse ou simplement sucidaire vu le regard que lui lança Orochimaru. Regard perdant de sa splendeur à cause de l'air légèrement perdu de son possesseur, air du encore une fois à l'alcool. Finissant de rire, il adressa un sourire, un sourire empreint de moquerie et répondit :

-Il est très fatigué.

La façon dont il insista sur le très, prit un léger sens pervers dans l'esprit étourdi par l'alcool et l'ennui dans la tête de Orochimaru, mais peut-être qu'il ne s'imaginait rien, et au fond, il ne voulait absolument, mais absolument pas savoir pourquoi l'autre était fatigué. L'autre homme agrandit son sourire et lorgnant la place à la droite de l'homme au serpent, il interrogea :

-Et ton chien, il n'est pas là ?

Au mot chien, Orochimaru ressortit son regard de tueur. Regard qu'il perdit quand le sens de la question arriva à son esprit. Il soupira et répondit, du reproche dans la voix :

-Tu sais très bien où il est.

L'autre ne s'en formalisa pas et prenant un air faussement contrit, il enfonça un peu plus le clou :

-Ah oui ! Je me rappelle maintenant ! Ça fait un mois qu'il est dans nos rangs, non ? Un excellent élément ! Il se débrouille bien avec Ikari ! Franchement, je me demande pourquoi il a quitté tes rangs ! T'étais si mauvais que ça au lit ?

Orochimaru recracha l'alcool qui avait commencer à ingurgiter, manquant de s'étouffer, il lança un regard surpris à l'autre qui continuait de sourire, il se foutait clairement de sa gueule. Orochimaru bégaya quelque chose, puis se reprenant, parce que c'était comme même un des trois ninjas de la légende, et que un ninja de la légende n'est pas sensé bégayer comme une collégienne en bataille contre ses hormones, il lança un regard froid à l'autre qui souriait encore de manière cruelle. Il articula d'une voix froide :

-Je suis pas un animal rempli d'hormones comme toi, je me tape pas tout ce qui bouge.

L'autre le regarda perplexe et d'une voix faussement offensé et innocente, il répliqua :

-Moi ! Sauter sur tout ce qui bouge ? Puis affichant un sourire vengeur. Enfin moi, au moins ma libido est satisfaite !

Orochimaru lança un regard de tueur, ce qu'il était de toutes façons, et demanda d'une voix acide :

-Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?

-Moi, je n'insinues rien ! s'exclama l'autre. Mais si tu traînes dans une boîte de nuit, seul et accoudé au bar avec l'air d'un profond ennui. Je pourrai penser que tu viens de te faire plaquer.

Orochimaru ne réagit pas, il observa son verre vide. Il venait de tout finir, il se dit intérieurement que il devrait en commander un autre pour pouvoir soutenir cette conversation surnaturelle avec l'autre homme. Habituellement, il aurait essayé de tuer l'homme en face de lui, mais les batailles étaient interdites et de plus, il venait de s'enfiler une bonne dizaine de verres, ça ne l'aurait pas aidé à se débarrasser de l'homme, il se demanda vaguement si il arriverait à au moins trouver la sortie dans son état. Il leva enfin les yeux et demanda, l'alcool n'arrangeant pas ses pensées désordonnées :

-Comment je pourrai m'être faire plaquer alors que j'ai personne ?

Une expression de exaspération passa sur le visage de l'autre, il soupira et passa une main fatiguée sur son visage, Orochimaru était vraiment un imbécile fini, ou alors l'alcool ne lui réussissait pas. Puis sentant qu'il avait assez joué les agences matrimoniales pour la soirée, il se leva, paya le verre qu'il avait pris, se retourna, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Orochimaru, vit le ci-dessus nommé le fixant encore les yeux légèrement dans le vague, pensa que l'abus d'alcool était dangereux pour un serpent en manque, eut légèrement pitié et finalement lança avant de s'éloigner :

-Pourtant, il y a une place vide à ta droite…

Orochimaru ne se tourna pas vers la place désignée, il la savait vide, sans l'avoir regardé, il le sentait car dans son cœur, il n'y avait aucune chaleur. Il trouva comme même la force de murmurer :

-Au revoir, Kisame.

Orochimaru détourna son regard vers la place à sa droite. Ses pensées s'emmêlaient à cause de l'alcool, Il posa son verre sur le bar et s'avachissant dessus, il posa son front contre le métal froid et ferma les yeux.

Est-ce qu'il semblait si triste pour que même Kisame l'ait remarqué ? Est-ce qu'il l'était triste ? Est-ce qu'il se sentait seul ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il avait froid ? Pourquoi le simple fait que la place à sa droite soit vide le rendait tellement triste ? Pourquoi le simple rappel que cette place devait être occupé le rendait encore plus triste ? Pourquoi à cet instant, il aurait souhaité qu'elle ne soit jamais vide ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ça ? Que souhaitait-il vraiment ?

Il était triste ou du moins, il avait mal, mal à en crier, mais il n'avait pas assez de force, il n'avait plus assez de force. La solitude, il l'avait ressenti, mais jamais avec une telle puissance, cette impression de ne plus rien être, que si l'on disparaissait personne ne s'en rendrait compte, pourtant, il y avait du monde autour de lui, il y avait des gens qui suivaient ses projets aussi… Il n'aurait pas du ressentir cette solitude, pourtant, elle était là, criant sa présence comme jamais. Tout ça parce qu'il n'était pas là pour le regarder, pas là pour lui parler, il était seul sans lui, parce que lui… C'était son monde. La chaleur avait quitté son cœur depuis qu'il était parti, depuis qu'il avait quitté cette pièce un froid mordant l'avait pris dans un région dont il ignorait même l'existence, un région qui se situait près de son cœur…dans son cœur. La place à sa droite aurait du être occupé. Et si le simple fait qu'il ne soit pas à ses côtés, le tailladait de l'intérieur, c'était simplement que son monde était parti, et qu'il savait que cette place serait vide autant de fois qu'il y porterait les yeux. Si la place n'était pas vide peut-être qu'il ne ressentirait plus le froid, peut-être ressentirait-il de nouveau cette chaleur, peut-être qu'il n'aurait plus mal, peut-être qu'il se sentirait moins triste… Peut-être que son monde reviendrait… Ce qu'il souhaitait, il ne voulait plus ressentir cette douleur, cette tristesse, ce manque, cette froideur, cette solitude… Il voulait que la place maintenant vide soit occupée par lui, uniquement par lui, qu'il ressente de nouveau de la chaleur dans cet endroit plein de froideur, que son monde revienne… Qu'il revienne, qu'il revienne pour ne plus jamais le quitter…

Orochimaru se leva, les effets de l'alcool avaient disparu, on pouvait lire dans ses yeux une détermination farouche. Il paya sa note et murmura se dirigeant vers la sortie, plus pour lui même que pour les autres :

-Cette place, tu l'occuperas de nouveau, Kabuto…

Quelqu'un sortit de l'ombre de la salle, il regarda la sortie par laquelle Orochimaru venait de quitter la salle, ses yeux brillaient de satisfaction, il sourit et dit tranquillement d'une voix amusée :

-Ça promet d'être intéressant.

**A suivre**

L'auteur (baillant parce qu'il est fatigué) :

-J'étais sensé m'arrêter quand Kisame part, mais me suis dit que ça faisait pas avancer l'histoire alors j'ai écrit une petit truc.

Kisame (regardant la fic d'un air de quelqu'un qui annonce une mauvaise nouvelle) :

-T'as vraiment un grain, t'es obligé de mettre mon nom quand je pars et seulement là et pas avant ! Et puis qu'est ce que je fous exactement dans cette fic ?

L'auteur (grand sourire d'aliéné mental) :

-Maieuh ! Moi, je t'aime bien ! Puis je te vois bien bidouiller des trucs pour faire des KabutoxOrochimaru, comme ça t'a plus de temps pour ton Itachi ! Vu qu'ils seront occupés

Kisame (porté disparu):

-…

L'auteur (cherche partout) :

-Ben l'es passé où ?

Kabuto (arrive l'air vraiment furieux) :

-Pas possible faut te faire une statue ! Je suis un des persos principaux et tu fous mon nom dans le chap2 seulement en comptant dans le prologue ! Et l'autre dauphin, tu le nommes avant moi !

L'auteur (recule parce que Kabuto, l'air de rien y peut faire peur) :

-C'est pas toi que je cherchais ! Puis, au moins, c'est sûr maintenant que c'est toi !

Kabuto (toujours fâché) :

-Y a intérêt que ce soit moi ! D'ailleurs, tu nous sors deux nouveaux persos de nul part ! C'est quoi ça ? Tu veux encore jouer aux devinettes.

L'auteur (il ne mord pas au moins) :

-Non, parce que ça sera deux nouveaux persos rien qu'à moi ! Mais qui ils sont ? Je dirai rien !

Kabuto (de toute façon, l'est vacciné contre la rage) :

-Comme si j'avais envie de savoir ! Puis d'ailleurs, on sait très bien que pour l'instant t'en sait absolument rien !

L'auteur (sinon, on n'a qu'à le piquer) :

-Merde ! Encore découvert !

L'auteur rampe pour rejoindre la sortie vivant et éviter que Kabuto le massacre en le mordant sauvagement.

Kisame (revenu de nul part) :

-Bon, le temps qu'il finisse de fuir, laissez des reviews, parce que l'air de rien l'auteur est pas très satisfait du chapitre (pour ne pas dire pas du tout) Alors : review, review, review !


	4. I get lost

**Titre :** C'est mon subordonné !

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Mais Ikari m'appartient ! (Ikari : Nooooonnn, Pourquoi ? C'est pas juste ! Ooooouuiinnn !) Et la chanson, ben de mon cerveau qui parle pas très bien anglais…(Orochimaru : Je savais pas que tu en avais un !)

**Résumé :** Kabuto a osé quitter Orochimaru, que va faire notre serpent préféré pour le récupérer ? KabutoxOrochimaru

**Genre :** yaoi et OOC

**Avertissement :** Les anti-yaoistes sont priés de faire demi-tour, merci ! Rien d'autre pour ce chapitre.

**Note :** Je suis désolé pour ce gros retard mais mon accès Internet bug quand je vais sur fanfiction (écran bleu le retour !) Je sais même pas si j'arriverai à poster... Donc, ce retard n'est pas du à un manque d'inspiration, (je sais ce qui va se passer dans les deux prochains chap. !)Alors on attaque le 3eme chapitre. On va voir du côté de Kabuto ! Pas trop d'action, comme d'hab. quoi... Et Kabuto a atteint des sommets dans le domaine de la vierge effarouchée…

Bonne lecture !

Ça faisait exactement un mois, trente jours, sept cent vingt heures, quarante trois mille deux cent minutes qu'il avait quitté cette salle. Et ça lui semblait horriblement long. Il regardait la rue par la fenêtre ouverte, les passants insouciants s'activaient au bas du bâtiment, insensible au temps qui passe, semblant à des fourmis en recherches de nourriture… continuellement, ils défilaient, ne se heurtant jamais, ne se saluant jamais, ne s'arrêtant jamais, obsédées par l'endroit qu'ils devaient atteindre. Mais si peut-être ils prenaient le temps de s'arrêter de s'observer, peut-être qu'ils ne voudraient plus fuir le temps qui passe, rester éternellement à se contempler… à se connaître… à s'accepter… à se comprendre… ne plus se fuir… ne plus avoir des préjugés… juste comprendre et accepter… Peut-être que ça serait mieux ? Mais quelle importance ? Ces gens mourront un jour, à quoi ça sert e tisser des liens pour qu'ils se brisent ? A quoi ça sert de s'arrêter, si ça nous prend le temps qu'il nous reste à vivre ? A quoi ça sert de se regarder quand on hait déjà son reflet ? A quoi ça sert de se connaître si c'est pour s'oublier ? Alors ils courent, essayant d'attraper ce temps qui passe, oubliant le vrai bonheur, celui d'attendre paisiblement que le temps passe…

Kabuto lâcha un soupir, ils auraient tellement voulu ne pas avoir le temps, ainsi, il n'y penserait pas… Il ne pensera pas à lui… Son visage pâle lui manquait, sa voix grave lui manquait, ses yeux haineux lui manquaient, ses cheveux noirs lui manquaient, son sourire moqueur lui manquait, sa silhouette lui manquait, son odeur lui manquait… Lui entier lui manquait entièrement. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien… Mais peut-être ne se posait-il pas les bonnes questions. Il appuya sa tête sur la cloison derrière lui. Il était assis au bord de la fenêtre, et le vent frais ne chassait pas les questions de sa tête. Il ferma les yeux, son visage apparu…encore.

I don't understand me,

I lost my password,

I get lost too in the world,

Help-me! Help-me !

Pourquoi avait-il espéré que l'autre l'empêche de partir ? Pourquoi avait-il seulement osé y penser ? Il avait choisi de partir, non ? C'est lui qui lui avait imposé ce départ, non ? C'est lui qui avait quitté la pièce ? Lui encore qui avait décidé de ne plus jamais le revoir, s'exilant aussi loin qu'il pouvait, quelque part où il serait de nouveau utile… Utile… Près de lui ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'était plus… Il avait accompli sa tâche, il était revenu à l'état de ninja… Il n'aurait servi à rien à ses côtés à pat le gêner…

Where am I?

Where I go?

I don't know…

Far from you?

Ça lui avait parut normal de partir… de s'éloigner… Mais il aurait très bien pu rester à ses côtés, ou du moins pas si loin de lui. Il aurait pu le voir, l'observer, essayer de voir… de voir si l'autre en ressentait rien après son départ. Mais il n'avait pas voulu… Peur de la vérité ? Il ne savait pas, il ne voulait pas savoir. Mais il était perdu, perdu sans personne sur qui il pourrait s'appuyer, personne pour qui se battre, personne à défendre, personne pour le défendre… Il aurait pleuré, si il avait su comment on faisait…

I can't cry,

I don't want too,

What can I do?

What must I do?

Il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler quelque part, il ne bougea pas, ne parla pas, restant silencieux dans la pièce baigné de lumière…

I same a ghost,

Without you,

Where are you?

Help-me! Help-me!

I get lost…

Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, elle s'exclama :

-Tiens, je te croyais mort ! Ça te tuerai de répondre quand on t'appelle ?

Kabuto répliqua d'une voix neutre, sans sentiments :

-Je t'emmerde, Ikari.

**à suivre…**

L'auteur (lâchant le dico anglais français avec soulagement) :

-Ouf ! J'ai cru que j'arriverai jamais à traduire du français à l'anglais… Pourtant j'ai utilisé des phrases simples ! Ah oui, si vous voyiez des fautes, dites le !

Kabuto (il est de retour !) :

-T'avais qu'à le faire en français ! Quelle idée de faire une chanson anglaise alors que t'es d'une nullité… Et pourquoi dans mon passage ? Pourquoi pas celui de Orochimaru ?

L'auteur (pour nous jouer un mauvais tour !) :

- Ben… Il a pas voulu et il avait des arguments très convaincants… Tu savais qu'il pouvait bouffer les entrailles des gens toi ?

Kabuto (l'abus de Pokémon nuit gravement à la santé mentale de l'auteur) :

-Berk ! Mais on dirait vraiment une vierge effarouchée là !

L'auteur (de toutes façons ça change pas grands choses !) :

-Ben… Je peux pas faire pire ! C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ?

Kabuto (Mais ça éviterai de mettre des commentaires à la con dans les commentaires) :

-…

L'auteur (de toutes façons, ça vole pas très haut) :

-Paix à son âme ! Laissez des reviews ! Je vais le ressusciter en attendant !

Traduction de la chanson pour ceux dont l'anglais est aussi bas que le mien :

Je ne me comprends pas,

J'ai perdu mon mot de passe,

Je suis perdu aussi dans le monde,

Aidez-moi, aidez-moi !

Où je suis ?

Où je vais ?

Je n'en sait rien…

Loin de vous ?

Je ne peux pas pleurer,

Je ne veux pas aussi,

Qu'est ce que je peux faire ?

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Je ressemble à un fantôme,

Sans vous,

Où êtes vous ?

Aidez-moi ! Aidez-moi !

Je suis perdu…

Pas très joli tout ça… Mais je sais pas pourquoi, mais je voulais faire une chanson en anglais… Tiens ! Un petit plus, je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime bien écrire aujourd'hui…

Le monde pourrait crever,

Les hommes se rebeller,

Les animaux s'entretuer,

Les forêts se faire brûler.

Tant que tu auras ton sourire,

Je n'en aurai rien à foutre.


	5. Tu attends quelqu un

**Titre :** C'est mon subordonné !

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Mais Ikari m'appartient ! (Ikari essaye de fuir, se cogne contre l'auteur, repart en sens inverse…)

**Résumé :** Kabuto a osé quitter Orochimaru, que va faire notre serpent préféré pour le récupérer ? KabutoxOrochimaru

**Genre :** yaoi et OOC

**Avertissement :** Les anti-yaoistes sont priés de faire demi-tour, merci !

**Note :** Ouais ! chap quatre, je crois… C'était prêt depuis mercredi mais mon ordi déconne (ouinn!)Bon sinon: alors moi qui croyais que Kabuto ne pouvait pas aller plus haut dans les sommets vierges effarouchée je crois que j'ai atteint l'Himalaya là… En espérant ne pas aller plus haut… Enfin un peu d'action ! Enfin pas comme vous le pensez…

Bonne lecture !

Le dit Ikari soupira et répliqua :

-J'aimerai pouvoir en dire autant mais malheureusement, tu m'as été assigné comme coéquipier. Et vois tu, je voudrai bien arrêter de repérer les lieux pendant que monsieur se la coule douce. Ça fait un mois qu'on est ici, et tu ne fous absolument rien !

Kabuto se tourna vers Ikari le regard vide, comme si son âme s'était barrée. Il l'observa de bas en haut, l'analysant, l'autre perdait de sa superbe tandis qu'il était objet d'un examen minutieux. Le jeune homme portait des bottes noires, en cuir, Le haut de celle ci était caché par son pantalon noir lui aussi. Il portait un pull bleu clair lui arrivant jusqu'au genou lui donnant un air débraillé. L'épaule droite dénudée laissant voir une longue cicatrice commençant à la base de son cou et se terminant à l'extrémité de son épaule. L'épaule gauche recouverte par son pull épinglé de sorte que l'épaule droite reste dénudée et la gauche recouverte. Ses cheveux blonds comme les blés, étaient attachés en une queue basse. Ils arrivaient jusqu'à la moitié de son dos. Des lèvres pâles ainsi que la peau, des yeux en amandes presque noirs. La manière dont il se tenait laissé supposer un léger agacement ainsi que de la gêne. Ikari demanda l'énervement présent dans sa voix :

-Et pourrai tu arrêter de me regarder comme si j'étais un alien débarqué de je sais pas où ? C'est franchement gênant.

Kabuto sembla enfin émerger, il détourna son regard vers la fenêtre, il observa les rues, de rares passants s'y promenaient maintenant, il avait d s'assoupir, il faisait nuit. Observant sans la voir la rue, il finit par répondre :

-Désolé, je t'aiderai, demain.

Ikari observa Kabuto. Ikari semblait partagé entre le fait de sauter de joie et celui de savoir pourquoi l'homme observait la rue comme si il s'attendait à voir surgir quelqu'un. Ikari était d'un naturel curieux, très curieux, c'est pourquoi il demanda :

-Tu attends quelqu'un ?

Kabuto se tourna surpris, Ikari lui expliqua :

-Tu n'as pas quitté cette fenêtre depuis ce matin, et c'est comme ça tous les jours depuis qu'on est arrivé.

Kabuto baissa les yeux. Il ne s'en rendait même pas compte, ça ne lui semblait pas si bizarre de rester ainsi près de la fenêtre. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son attitude pouvait faire penser qu'il attendait quelqu'un… Il n'attendait personne, personne ne viendrait, pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer la venue de quelqu'un, espérer et attendre… Son attitude lui faisait penser aux princesses attendant le retour de leurs preuxs chevaliers qui leur avait promis de revenir... La plupart ne reviendront pas, morts à la guerre ou lassés de leurs compagnes et les autres, ils devront supporter leurs compagnes jusqu'à un nouveau départ faisant des parties de jambes en l'air de temps à autres, pas forcément avec leurs compagnes…Mais c'était différent car lui n'était pas une princesse, car personne ne lui avait promis de revenir, car personne ne reviendra faute de pas être parti et si quelqu'un revenait, il n'aurait pas à le supporter, car si il revenait lui fera tout pour qu'il ne reparte pas, puis il n'y aura pas de parties de jambes en l'air car il n'y en avait jamais eu. Mais de toutes façons, c'était lui qui était parti…

Puis qui il attendrait ? Personne à sa mémoire, mais les mots sortirent seuls de sa bouche, lui ne comprenant pas véritablement, de ce fait, il chuchota :

-Orochimaru…

-C'est qui lui ?

Et oui, Ikari avait une très bonne oreille. Et il ne s'était pas gêné pour poser sa question. Kabuto vira rouge très rapidement, comprenant ce qu'imaginait, ou commençait à imaginer son partenaire, il voulu se rattraper, mais cela le fit encore plus couler, il réussit à articuler :

-Personne !

Sa voix était tellement forte qu'elle laissait entendre son trouble. Ikari fit un grand sourire de prédateur, il demanda d'une voix innocente :

-Mais, dis moi, ça serait pas ton ancien maître ? Pour l'attendre comme ça pendant un mois tu dois vraiment être fou de lui !

Kabuto vira encore plus rouge, il avait l'impression qu'une voix dans sa tête répétait sans cesse : « Bourde ! Bourde ! » Et qu'on avait déclenché une sirène d'alarme. Ikari continuait ses suppositions à voix haute entre la relation reliant Kabuto et son maître. Kabuto bégayait très gêné puis se reprenant il lança très fort coupant Ikari dans son monologue :

-C'est pas du tout ça !

Ikari stoppa net, il observa Kabuto de haut en bas d'un œil surpris puis lâcha tranquillement :

-Je blaguais ! T'inquiètes…

Kabuto lança un regard noir à Ikari, celui ci fit un grand sourire et rajouta :

-Mais pour que tu réagisses comme ça, tu dois vraiment tenir à lui…

Kabuto revira rouge sous l'œil oh combien équivoque d'Ikari, l'alarme se déclancha une fois encore dans sa tête, en dernier recours, il cria :

-Mais je suis pas homo ! (L'auteur : J'espère que tu mens parce que ça me ferai mal de t'obliger… Kabuto : T'es pas très sincère là…)

Ikari scruta Kabuto, Kabuto qui avait fermé les yeux essayant d'arrêter cette foutue alarme, il allait s'effondrer en sanglots si ça continuait, pourquoi ? Aucune idée…(Kabuto : cette phrase ne sert absolument à rien…) Il sentit une main relever son menton. Il ouvrit les yeux, il tomba sur des yeux marron, presque noirs. Des yeux très proches, trop proches… Il entendit Ikari murmurer sa voix lui semblant lointaine :

-Comment peux tu en être si sûr ?

Kabuto ne bougea pas, il avait mal horriblement mal, et il ignorait pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas répondre, il ne pouvait pas non plus. Il avait l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler, mais avait-il déjà contrôlé quelque chose ? Ce n'était pas important car à cet instant, il lui semblait que son cerveau était parti en vacances. Ikari s'approchait de plus en plus, son souffle se mélangeait à celui de Kabuto, Kabuto qui avait les yeux grands ouverts, il était paralysé. Ikari murmura doucement :

-Peut-être que tu as tout simplement peur…

Ikari se pencha en avant pour embrasser Kabuto.

(J'avais très envie d'arrêter là, mais bon…)

Il reçut un violent coup de poing dans le ventre. Les derniers instincts de Kabuto s'étaient réveillés et il avait donné un coup pour éviter le pire. Ikari se retrouva propulsé. Il fit un salto arrière pour se repositionner tranquillement. Il observa d'un air détaché Kabuto comme si l'instant d'avant, il n'avait essayé de rien faire d'anormal. Il prit un air songeur puis finalement lâcha :

-Non, finalement t'es pas homo.

Kabuto regardait Ikari terrorisé dans un état proche de la crise cardiaque. Il soupira de soulagement quand il entendit la phrase, mais ça ne dura pas longtemps car Ikari continua :

-Mais par contre tu dois être Orochimaruphile …(Orochimaru:ça existe ça? L'auteur: je sais pas...)

-Quoi ! Fut la seule chose que parvient à dire Kabuto.

-Attiré par les Orochimaru voyons ! Expliqua Ikari comme si il annonçait une vérité connue par la terre entière, puis il reprit. A moins que tu sois serpentophile ?

Kabuto était proche de l'énervement à moins qu'il l'était déjà et puis cela faisait longtemps que ses neurones n'avaient pas étaient mis à contribution, c'est pourquoi il demanda :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Ikari pour seule réponse se dirigea vers le seul lit de la pièce, la chambre appartenant à Kabuto. Il chercha quelque chose sous les draps. Il ressortit enfin des draps sa main, dans laquelle il tenait un petit serpent en peluche. Kabuto sentit ses joues s'enflammer, il hurla courant vers Ikari :

-Argh ! Rends moi ça !

Ikari serra le petit serpent dans ses bras et dit avec une moue enfantine :

-Mais il est très mignon…

Puis prenant un air pervers il souffla d'une voix innocente :

-Dis moi, tu dors avec ?

Kabuto reprit immédiatement son serpent en peluche lançant un regard noir à Ikari qui lui souriait innocemment. Ikari se dirigea vers la sortie ne voulant pas se faire tuer par un Kabuto à peluche, mais en sortant avant que Kabuto lui balance son serpent à la gueule à cause de ses propos :

-Réfléchis bien à ce que je t'ai dis, et fais attention, un serpent ça mord…

**A suivre**

L'auteur (relisant le chapitre) :

-C'est encore plus bizarre mais bon… Sinon, j'ai une grande nouvelle ! Il y aura un petit lemon dans le prochain chapitre !

Kabuto (air dégoûté) :

-Et dans ma partie en plus…

L'auteur (étonné) :

-T'es pas sensé être content ?

Kabuto (regard noir vers l'auteur) :

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis pas content…

L'auteur (sort le regard de chien battu) :

-Maaiiieuh ! Je suis désolé !

Orochimaru (qui tombe du ciel) :

-C'est pas pour vous déranger, mais moi, quand c'est ma partie ?

L'auteur (Allez Orochimaru vooolllle coommmme l'oiseauuuuu !)

-Après le chapitre prochain…

Orochimaru (des tempêtes sont annoncées en France, quelqu'un aurait chanté trop faux…) :

-Et quand est ce que je retrouve mon subordonné ?

L'auteur (Les autorités le recherche, il porterait un entonnoir sue la tête et serait déjà recherché auparavant…) :

-Ben ça dépendra de mon envie… puis je voudrai faire quelque chose de long…

Orochimaru et Kabuto (Veuillez nous le signaler si vous le voyez) :

-Et merde !

L'auteur (Attention il est très dangereux..) :

-Bon ben laissez des reviews. Et merci à ceux qui me lisent, surtout mes délires à la con...


	6. Orochimaru sama

**Titre :** C'est mon subordonné !

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Mais le serpent à peluche est… la propriété de Kabuto…Ouinnn !

**Résumé :** Kabuto a osé quitter Orochimaru, que va faire notre serpent préféré pour le récupérer ? KabutoxOrochimaru

**Genre :** yaoi, lemon et OOC

**Avertissement :** Les anti-yaoistes sont priés de faire demi-tour, merci ! Et nous avons une sorte de lemon dans ce chapitre, donc ceux que ça pourrait choquer… ben y connaissent la sortie !

**Note :** Ouais ! chapitre cinq ! Désolé pour ce retard de… (Ravale sa salive en comptant sur ses doigts) deux semaines… Mais je faisait d'autres fics puis j'étais crevé ! Mais là c'est les vacances ! Et vu que je ne pars nul part et que je suis encore malade ! J'essaierai de me rattraper ! J'ai remarqué un truc, vous n'aimez pas trop Ikari ! Mais il est mignon ! Puis il donne un peu de vie au récit ! En plus son passé et franchement traumatisant que demander de plus ! (Ikari : Au secours !) Bon, Ok, il est chiant mais moi l'aime bien ! (Ikari : Rhaa ! pourquoi ?) Dans ce chapitre, je crois que vous allez l'aimer ! Je crois… (L'abus de point d'exclamation nuit gravement à ma santé mentale…)

Bonne lecture!

Kabuto ouvrit les yeux, il observa la salle d'un œil morne. La commode sur laquelle trônait un réveil indiquant trois heures du matin, enfin c'est ce qu'il vit de sa vue floue, ou du moins à déterminer. Il chercha à tâtons ses lunettes. Il ne les trouva pas, il tâtonna plus vite énervé par cette perte de temps, le réveil toba. Kabuto se tînt la tête dans les mains en soupirant, il était très énervé, il respira lentement. Il sentit un regard sur lui. Les mots dits la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit, il fronça les sourcils, il finit par lancer d'une voix froide :

-Ikari, dégage !

Une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien pour avoir regretté de ne plus l'avoir entendu depuis un moment lui répondit tranquillement :

-Je ne suis pas Ikari…

Il écarquilla les yeux en se tournant vers l'homme qui l'observait. Devant lui, se tenait un homme aux cheveux longs et noirs de part et d'autres d'un visage mince. Un regard envoûtant, comme toujours. Pas rempli de haine pour une fois, du moins, sans ses lunettes elle ne la distinguait pas. Comme saisissant ses pensées, l'homme lui plaça ses lunettes sur le nez. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, Kabuto saisit le vêtement de l'autre pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas une illusion. Quand il sentit le tissu doux sous sa main, il ne pu que murmurer, ébahi et heureux, les larmes aux coins des yeux :

-Orochimaru-sama…

L'autre se contenta de sourire sans prononcer une parole, il saisit le visage de Kabuto, et se penchant vers l'autre lentement, avec une grâce considérable, l'hypnotisant complètement, et Kabuto n'aurait détourné la tête pour rien au monde. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être perdu, parfaitement à sa place, il n'avait pas envie de le repousser, pas comme avec Ikari…

Des lèvres sensuelles frôlèrent les siennes, doucement comme de peur de ne rencontrer que le vide. Un deuxième assaut, plus un frôlement, une bouche contre une autre. Et un doux gémissement de bien être qui s'échappe se répercutant dans la salle où régnait maintenant une étrange atmosphère. La langue de l'homme pénétrant facilement dans la bouche de Kabuto. Qui explore cette bouche entièrement à sa merci, entièrement pour lui. La langue qui caresse sensuellement, doucement, essayant de réveiller sa partenaire, pour passer à un jeu plus amusant.

Les mains de Kabuto se promènent dans las cheveux de son homologue, fiévreusement, comme pour ne pas oublier ce toucher avant que l'illusion disparaisse. Il sent sur ses hanches deux mains près de son boxer, seul tissu qu'il porte la nuit. Deux souffles se séparent, un haletant, submergé par des sensations jusqu'alors inconnu, cet étrange bien-être… L'autre se promène déjà dans le cou de Kabuto, appliquant des légers suçons bien agréables. La tête descend doucement, parcourant le torse imberbe, le léchant avec délectation, le propriétaire du torse gémit à n'en plus finir, il sent une partie de son anatomie se réveiller. Et il soulève ses hanches suppliant l'autre d'aller plus vite et plus loin accessoirement.

Il sentit un sourire contre son ventre, il sentit une main descendre tranquillement le faisant languir. Cette même main qui s'arrêta à la lisière de son boxer le narguant. Caressant la peau doucement, à un rythme régulier. Kabuto pousse un gémissement de protestation, n'arrivant pas articuler quoi que ce soit. Soudain, il se retrouve allongé sur le lit, le dos plaqué contre les draps frais. Et la bouche qui s'était arrêté au nombril continue son trajet. Cette fois, elle ne s'arrête pas, la main qui reposait toujours près de son boxer l'enlève enfin. Libérant son sexe déjà dur. Et la bouche qui descend toujours. Il sent son sexe être englobé dans la bouche humide de son partenaire, et il gémit, le plaisir le prenant.

Il ferme les yeux, se laissant porter par les sensations, par cette bouche qui va et vient sur son sexe. Il murmure le nom de son partenaire, une si étrange litanie, mais ce nom est si doux à dire dans sa bouche… Mais au milieu de ces murmures de joie, au milieu de ces sensations prenantes, il entend :

-Kabuto…

Cette voix, ça ne pouvait pas être lui qui l'avait appelé. La raison était que sa bouche était pleine, de plus ce n'était pas sa voix, un timbre plus clair, moins grave…

Kabuto ouvre soudainement les yeux… Pour les refermer aussitôt. La lumière l'ayant aveuglé. Il les ouvre plus doucement essayant à s'habituer à la lumière du…soleil ? Il y a quelques minutes il était trois heures du matin ! Il se saisit précipitamment de ses lunettes... sur la commode. Il regarda le réveil qu'il était sûr d'avoir fait tombé, sur la commode lui aussi, il indiquai neuf heures dix. Il déglutit, c'était un rêve ?

Il entendit alors la voix d'Ikari à ses côtés, tranquille et amusée :

-Salut Kabuto !

Kabuto se retourna vivement vers Ikari, qui d'autre ? Il lui lança un regard noir mais finit par répondre :

-Salut Ikari…

Ikari sourit, il était debout près du lit, il observait Kabuto à moitié levé appuyé sur le montant du lit. Il dit sa voix toujours aussi enjoué :

-Désolé de te déranger, mai je voulais juste te dire que j'allais en repérage vers leur maison.

-Je t'accompagne. Déclara Kabuto se souvenant de sa promesse de la veille.

Ikari se retenait tant bien que mal pour éviter d'éclater de rire, c'est pourquoi, il dit un sourire énorme sur ses lèvres :

-Je ne doute pas de tes capacités, mais je sois partir tout de suite, et je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais calmer « ça » aussi rapidement.

Kabuto fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas. Ikari lui désigna du doigt une partie de son anatomie reposant sous la couverture. Une bosse se distinguait parmi les plis du drap… Kabuto prit une belle teinte pomme et recouvrit la bosse de ses mains, très gêné. Ikari n'en pouvant plus éclata de rire. Kabuto lui lança un regard noir. Ikari se repris tant qu'il pu et réussit à articuler :

-Désolé ! Mais franchement, t'es réveillé dés le matin !

Kabuto, les joues brûlantes, lui lança un autre regard noir en sifflant :

-C'est de ta faute ! C'est à cause de tes sous entendu barges !

Ikari ne fut pas choqué ou blessé de ces reproches. Il sourit encore plus et demanda innocemment :

-Oh ! Dois je comprendre que tu as fais des rêves érotiques par rapport à un serpent en peluche ?

Kabuto se demanda un instant ce qui l'empêchait de tuer Ikari. Premièrement sa belle érection qui réduirait ses mouvements. Deuxièmement, le fait que tuer son coéquipier doit être très mal prit même par des mercenaires, et surtout par l'Akatsuki. Troisièmement, Ikari même si à cet instant n'en avait pas l'air, était comme même assez fort, assez pour entrer dans l'Akatuski du moins. Malgré cela, le fait de tuer Ikari demeurait aussi plaisant… Kabuto finit par répliquer :

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas sur un serpent en peluche ! Je suis pas comme toi, moi !

Ikari pris un air faussement choqué et dit d'une voix tremblante :

-Mais Kabuto ! Ça me choque que tu penses ça de moi ! Je suis blessé au plus profond de mon âme ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre la douleur qui me lacère ! Non ce…

Ikari fut coupé dans sa tirade par un Kabuto tenant un réveil dans ses mains et se préparant à lui lancer dans la gueule. Ikari dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la sortie sous la menace d'un réveil. Mais avant de sortir, il ne pu s'empêcher de lancer :

-Si t'as besoin d'aide, je suis à ta disposition !

Un réveil rencontra une porte fermée vite fait et une voix hurla :

-Obsédé !

Personne ne lui répondit, c'était mieux comme ça. Kabuto se laissa tomber dans les draps. Ikari avait malgré lui raison, il devait « s'occuper » de « ça ». Kabuto soupira, est-ce qu'il aimait Orochimaru ? Dans son rêve, il ne l'avait pas repoussé. Dans son rêve, il l'avait laissé faire. Dans son rêve, il avait trouvé sa place…

La main de Kabuto se dirigea dans son boxer.

Il se souvenait du bonheur qui l'avait rempli quand il l'avait reconnu, quand il avait eut l'impression que c'était vrai. Et quand il l'avait embrassé, il avait l'impression d'avoir eut tous ce qu'il voulait.

Il saisit son sexe dans sa main.

Il se souvenait des sensations, elles l'avaient remplies, elles lui avaient fait du bien. L'impression de chaleur qui l'avait si bien empli… Si douce cette chaleur…

Il fit aller et venir sa main doucement comme l'autre avait fait aller et venir sa bouche dans son rêve.

Il se souvenait de ces caresses si douces, de simples caresses, mais il les adorait. Cette bouche contre sa peau.

Sa mains allait plus vite comme doté d'une volonté propre.

Les souvenirs se mélangeaient, tous emplis de douceur, de joie, de sensualité, de sensations, de caresses… de tous qu'il désirait de lui.

Il jouit enfin.

Mais, malgré qu'il se soit délivré, il ne ressentait aucun bonheur, aucune ivresse, aucune joie. Il se sentait las et épuisé. Il regarda sur le lit à ses côtés deux petits yeux noirs le fixant. Il regarda la peluche en forme de serpent… Il tendit la main et se blottit contre elle. Des larmes perlèrent de ses yeux tendis qu'il appelait désespérément :

-Orochimaru-sama…

**à suivre…**

L'auteur (souriant) :

-J'ai fini ! Enfin ! Merde ! J'ai cru que je commencerai jamais ce chapitre ! J'ai fait le lemon en cours d'anglais. J'ai eu 3 sur 10 à la dernière interro, faut que j'arrête de faire ça en cours, en plus l'es pas terrible.

Kabuto (air traumatisé sur le visage) :

-T'as pas osé faire ça ! Je te déteste ! Comment as tu osé ?

L'auteur (rétrécit à vue d'œil) :

-Mais fallait bien que je le commence quelque part, et la prof fait pas attention. En plus je m'ennuie…

Kabuto (gueulant sur le pauvre auteur qui fait son boulot, lui !) :

-Mais je m'en fous de ça ! Comment t'as osé me faire faire un rêve porno ! Je dors très bien la nuit !

L'auteur (je vise personne en particulier, je pense juste à moi même) :

-Tu dors la nuit ? Tu fais rien avec ton Orochi-chan ? Je croyais pourtant qu'il était actif, moi ! A part si vous faîtes ça en journée…

Kabuto (le retour de l'écrevisse version 2 !)

-Ah ! T'es aussi obsédé que l'autre ou quoi !

Orochimaru (qui s'amène de temps en temps c'est pas plus mal) :

-Euh, c'est quand mon tour ?

L'auteur (gagatise devant Orochimaru) :

-Au prochain chap ! Et j'ai aucune idée de ce qui va se passer !

Orochimaru (qui s'éloigne le plus possible de l'auteur) :

-Je crains le pire…

L'auteur (prenant un air pas du tout rassurant) :

-Mais non, mais non ! Allez des reviews pour un auteur complètement malade ! Ayez pitié !


	7. Une rencontre ruellique

**Titre :** C'est mon subordonné !

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Mais en fait, je me demande… J'appartiens à quelqu'un moi ? (Kabuto : sûrement au dieu de la connerie…)

**Résumé :** Kabuto a osé quitter Orochimaru, que va faire notre serpent préféré pour le récupérer ? KabutoxOrochimaru

**Genre :** yaoi, lemon et OOC

**Avertissement :** Les anti-yaoistes sont priés de faire demi-tour, merci ! Bon ben je crois que ça sera tout…

**Note :** Enfin ! le chapitre six ! Un chapitre qui se promet zarb et vu du côté de notre petit Orochi-chan ! (Orochimaru : Tu m'as appelé comment ? L'auteur : Moi ? Mais, je n'ai rien dit !) Bon, mes temps de parution deviennent de plus en plus horrible… Je suis pas en panne d'inspiration mais presque… je sais pas du tout comment enchaîner les trucs ces temps ci… mais je ferai de mon mieux ! Bon, pour ceux que ça intéresse, le lemon, si lemon il y a, (non je blague) sera sûrement dans deux chapitres ou peut-être quatre… Il y en aura deux avec des couples différents peut-être… Je pense qu'on arrive bientôt à la fin là… car tous les persos se mettent en place, le lemon annoncera sûrement le début de la fin… (Kabuto : Maître lunny, que la force soit avec vous et vous permette de faire un joli lemon. Maître lunny : Joli lemon je ferai si revieweurs assez il y a… (l'overdose de Star Wars n'est pas bon pour ma santé mental…))

Bonne lecture!

Orochimaru marchait dans une petite ruelle. Habillé de vêtements le recouvrant entièrement, il se mouvait dans l'ombre de cette petite ruelle. Petite ruelle qui se situait dans une ville, elle aussi petite, digne d'un village. Orochimaru avait entendu dire que le seul endroit digne d'intérêt était la grande maison des Styx (voilà ce qu'on obtient en tapant au pif sur le clavier…) C'était des gens riches, toujours d'après ces informateurs. Ils contrôlaient la majorité des commerces, ils avaient fait main basse sur la ville, allant jusqu'à prendre un pourcentage sur les petites drogues qui circulaient dans des ruelles semblables à celle où il marchait. Ce petit village n'aurait rien d'important, les gens ici, ne devaient même pas savoir ce qu'était un kunai. Pourtant, cette famille, on ne sait comment, avait eu des affaires avec l'Akatsuki. Des affaires pas très net, enfin quand on travaillait avec, ou plutôt : pour l'Akatsuki, on devait pas s'attendre à faire des petits nounours en peluche qui hurleraient d'une voix niaise : Je t'aime ! Quand on appuierait sur une quelconque partie de son anatomie… (L'auteur : Non pas cette partie là ! d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais vu un ours en peluche avec ça… Kabuto : Ils doivent s'ennuyer… L'auteur : Je sais pas, je connais pas un ours en peluche, moi ! Kabuto : si tu parle de serpent je t'égorge…)

Non, ce n'était pas le genre de l'Akatsuki, mais imaginer un Itachi avec un ours en peluche dans les mains était des plus amusant… Quels genres d'affaires ? L'Akatsuki utilisait cette famille, à cause de son petit réseau dans la ville. Ils l'utilisaient car de nombreux voyageurs passaient par cette modeste ville, et la boisson déliait les langues. Elle demandait des informations pour trouver des pistes en rapport aux démons. Ce n'était pas la seule ville qu'il utilisait. Mais, cette famille avait décidé de ne plus les informer. Ils avaient décidé de ne plus travailler pour l'Akatsuki, qui leur demandait d'exécuter des méthodes de plus en plus discutables pour avoir leurs informations. Mais, on ne quitte pas l'Akatsuki comme ça… Tiens, ça ne vous rappelle pas quelqu'un ? (Orochimaru : Tu veux repeindre les murs de ta chambre avec tes boyaux ? L'auteur : Moi ! Mais y a du papier peint déjà !) C'est pourquoi, ils avaient envoyés une équipe se débarrasser de ces individus.

Equipe qui avait de fortes chances être les moins expérimentés dans l'organisation, car c'était une tâche bien ingrate que de tuer des gens sans défense, et surtout une perte de temps. Donc, il y avait de fortes chances que Kabuto soit dans cette ville, la famille étant toujours vivante. Orochimaru eut un sourire sadique, il allait le ramener par la peau du cou cet imbécile ! On ne quitte pas son maître comme ça ! Il avait du faire les recherches lui même. Il n'avait pas confiance envers ses autres hommes. D'ailleurs, il les avait laissé protéger leur zone pendant son voyage, il doutait fortement de retrouver sa zone intacte, mais il ne pouvait pas faire deux choses importantes à la fois. Et retrouver son subordonné était très important pour son avenir et conquérir Konoha. De toutes façons, il était entouré d'imbéciles ! Sans son subordonné, il ne tiendrait pas ! De mauvaise foi ? Sûrement. Mais bon, Orochimaru ne pouvait pas se dire que si il voulait retrouver son subordonné, c'était pour une toute autre raison…

Mais, il y avait quelque chose qui l'énervait depuis le début de ses recherches. Chose qui se trouvait derrière lui. Elle était là depuis le début, et le suivait c'était évident. Relativement énervé, parce que sous ce soleil de plomb, il ne pouvait enlever sa cape sinon il se ferait attraper car même ici on connaissait son nom, il se retourna et lança :

-Montre-toi ! Tu commences sérieusement à me faire chier !

Toute personne passant par là, aurait pensé que Orochimaru avait, malgré sa tenue, attrapé une insolation, il parlait tout simplement au vide. Cette personne aurait eut une crise cardiaque ou serait parti en courant en voyant quelqu'un sortir de terre. Des cheveux rouges coupés courts comme le sang d'abord, des yeux tous aussi rouges après. Une figure pâle, dans les yeux, une lueur de satisfaction. Une bouche rouge sur laquelle on pouvait lire un sourire de mépris. Une longue cape le recouvrant entièrement, noir pour changer. Des bottes noires se distinguaient cependant sous la cape. Et cet homme dont il ignorait le nom, lui souriait, aucune crainte sur le visage.

-Qui es tu ? interrogea Orochimaru sortant une lame et se mettant en position de combat.

- Celui qui est chargé de te tuer… répondit simplement l'autre.

Orochimaru eu un sourire désabusé dans l'ombre de sa capuche. Il murmura :

-Encore… Qui t'as engagé ?

-Tsunade-sama, Hokage du village caché de Konoha. Mort ou vif m'a-t-elle demandé, je crois que je dois me contenter de te tuer, tu n'es pas du genre à collaborer, expliqua rapidement le ninja sorti de la terre.

-Tu ne portes pas le bandeau d'un quelconque village... Tu es donc un ninja errant, sans village, ni maison, tu accomplis n'importe quelle mission. Si le prix te convient, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Orochimaru.

-Dois je t'applaudir ? C'est exact. Et pour accomplir cette mission, on m'a promis pas mal d'argent, affirma le ninja errant.

Un sourire ironique orna le visage de Orochimaru, il lança sa cape au loin, découvrant son visage et ses vêtements habituels. La lame dans sa main droite, il observa l'autre ninja et lança doucereusement :

-Tu crois vraiment faire l'affaire ?

-Seul l'avenir nous le dira.

L'inconnu envoya valser lui aussi sa cape. Elle atterrit doucement au sol sans un bruit. L'homme était entièrement habillé de noir. Il fit un sourire avant d'éviter le kunai que lui avait lancé Orochimaru. Il se retrouva sur un des toits du bâtiments, il lui fit uns sourire ironique. La lutte commença.

Pour vous évitez une scène de combat d'une immense nullité à cause de ma narration (et oui je suis une merde pour décrire les combats et je vous interdit de rire !), je vous dirai juste que le combat fut très partagé, que les kunais et shurikens plurent dans la petite ruelle. Que peu de coups arrivèrent à leur but. Que les techniques ninjas ne se firent pas non plus rares. Mais bientôt, les deux combattant lassés se firent face.

Orochimaru avait perdu son sourire et la colère se lisait sur son visage. L'autre n'avait pas perdu son sourire, au contraire, il semblait satisfait. Orochimaru lâcha d'une voix morne :

-Pas mal…

-De même, se contenta de répondre l'autre.

Ils se scrutèrent. Orochimaru ne s'était pas attendu à que ce combat prenne une telle tournure. Il saignait un peu de l'épaule et il haletait. L'autre semblait en pleine forme, du moins si on exceptait le fait qu'il transpirait anormalement et que du sang s'écoulait de sa tempe. Le sourire aux lèvres toujours. Ils se préparaient à une énième confrontation, quand quelque chose attira leurs attentions à tous deux. Au bout de la ruelle qui donnait sur une rue commerciale, ils entendirent distinctement des éclats de voix, ils se tournèrent tous deux oubliant un instant leurs combats.

A l'autre bout de la rue, ils virent un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés se précipiter vers un blond en hurlant :

-Hey ! Ikari attends moi !

Le nommé Ikari se retourna et lança d'une voix amusée :

-Et ben ! T'es un rapide !

-La ferme ! cria le blond.

Le blond eut un sourire puis sauta sur un toit en toute tranquillité en hurlant :

-Bon, j'espère que t'es aussi rapide pour courir… mon petit lapin… (L'auteur : remarquez qu'il y a deux sous entendu dans ce surnom…Kabuto : Je préfère pas savoir lesquels…)

Le blond disparu de leur champ de vision, rapidement suivit du « lapin » qui lui hurlait quelques insultes pas bonnes à répéter…

Orochimaru abandonna le combat et se précipita vers la rue. Il lança un regard du coté où les deux hommes avaient disparus… Plus personne. Il serra les dents de frustration. Il le retrouverait peu n'importe le temps qui lui faudrait…

Et au milieu de la rue, il resta là, regardant l'endroit par lequel était parti son subordonné.

Dans la ruelle, l'autre homme regardait l'endroit où le jeune homme blond se trouvait à l'instant. Il paraissait étonné, il prononça très lentement :

-Ikari ?

**à suivre**

L'auteur (souriant) :

-Alors ? Pas trop pourri l'intro de mon nouveau perso ?

Nouveau perso :

-Heu… Tu vas me donner un prénom au moins ?

Kabuto (sourire sadique) :

-Il a réussit à faire deux chapitres sans le nom de son perso principal, à mon avis ça le gênerai pas…

L'auteur (air désespéré) :

-Ben, en fait j'ai pas d'idée, Tenshi c'est la seule idée que j'ai et c'est franchement pourri… à part si je te donne un nom anglais…

Nouveau perso :

-Y a des gens qui lisent cette fic ?

Kabuto (air désespéré) :

-Ouais… et ils sont contents de me voir me faire traumatiser…

Nouveau perso :

-Ben tu leur demandes, ils auront sûrement des idées…

L'auteur (rayonnant) :

-Et en plus, ils seront obligés d'envoyer des reviews comme ça !

Orochimaru débarque, il secoue l'auteur :

-Non, mais ! tu crois vraiment que je peux me faire battre par un mec aussi jeune et qui en plus n'a pas de nom ! Donne lui en un tout de suite !

L'auteur (air suppliant) :

-Mais je sais pas moi ! T'as pas d'idée ?

Orochimaru (réfléchissant) :

-On pourrait l'appeler perdant…

Nouveau perso (air offensé) :

-Je refuse !

Ikari qui débarque lui aussi :

-Tu crois qu'on m'a demandé mon avis à moi ?

Kabuto (air furieux) :

-On aurait du t'appeler le chieur…

Ikari (air fatigué) :

-C'est déjà mieux qu'Ikari, mon petit lapin…

Orochimaru (air meurtrier) :

-C'est mon petit lapin !

Nouveau perso qui se barre :

-Bon, ben je reviens pas tant qu'on n'a pas décidé…

L'auteur (air désespéré) :

-Non ! J'ai besoin de toi !

Ikari (qui comprend plus rien) :

-Mais c'était pas mon tour ?

L'auteur (air crevé) :

-Oui, mais non, enfin c'est trop dur à expliquer…

Nouveau perso :

-Bon dans ce cas trouvez moi un nom qui veux dire quelque chose…

L'auteur (air suppliant) :

-Des reviews please, c'est dur des les supporter…


	8. petit garçon

**Titre :** C'est mon subordonné !

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Vu ce qu'il en fait, je n'aimerai pas être à leur place !

**Résumé :** Kabuto a osé quitter Orochimaru, que va faire notre serpent préféré pour le récupérer ? KabutoxOrochimaru

**Genre :** yaoi, lemon et OOC

**Avertissement :** Les anti-yaoistes sont priés de faire demi-tour, merci ! Bon ben je crois que ça sera tout…

**Note :** Je suis encore vivante, donc les revieweurs ne peuvent pas me tuer ! Quelle découverte ! Pardon pour cet immense retard ! Mais bon là je crois que vos allez être content. J'ai fait un petit plan et je peu vous dire qu'il reste : 7 chapitres ! Que je vais essayer de faire pendant mes vacances ! Donc avec beaucoup de chance, avant la fin des vacances, je publierai la fin ! C'est pas beau ça ? Mais en équivalence, ce sera la seule fic que je continuerai pendant mes vacances… Donc plus de one shot, plus de suite pour mes autres fics… Non ! Mais bon sinon ça peut devenir infernal. Donc c'est décidé, j'essaierais de me concentrer uniquement sur cette fic !

Bonne lecture!

Deux hommes sautaient de toit en toit. L'un aux cheveux blancs et à l'air énervé. Enervé sûrement par celui qui le suivait et qui affichait un grand sourire. Le premier nommé Kabuto, ronchonnait sautant souplement. Le blond tournait quelque fois sur lui même en plein saut faisant tourner sa queue basse autour de lui. L riait amusé. On aurait dit un enfant. Kabuto sauta au sol, devant une grande bâtisse, Ikari se posa souplement à ses côtés avec un grand sourire. Personne dans la rue, tant mieux car comment expliquer que deux jeunes hommes soient tombé du ciel ?

Ils se placèrent de façon à pouvoir observer la bâtisse en toute tranquillité. Le bâtiment était sur un étage. Il s'étendait sur pas mal de mètres. Le toit de bois reposait sur des murs en béton. Une grille aux motifs gracieux entouraient la maison tels un enclos. La maison était la seule de cette rue. Les autres se situaient en retrait. Autour de la maison, des étendues herbeuse. On voyait quelques personnes se promener, c'était une grande famille qu'ils allaient devoir éliminer. Ikari perdit son sourire, son regard se fit dur, il avisait les environs, cherchait le meilleur moyen d'accomplir sa mission. Kabuto a ses côtés ne bougeait pas non plus, il se contentait de respirer doucement. Il allait parler pour demander à Ikari, ou plutôt lui dire qu'il allait voir si il n'y avait pas moyen plus facile d'accéder à la bâtisse par derrière quand il entendit un sifflement près de ses oreilles. Quelque chose l'avait frôlé. Par réflexe, il se retourna prêt à attaquer, heureusement, Ikari lui attrapa le poignet avant que il ne sorte un kunaï. Il se retourna vers ce dernier, surpris. Alors, il aperçoit un ballon dans les mains de ce dernier. Il comprend alors et se sent gêné devant l'enfant qui court vers eux.

Ikari passe à côté de Kabuto sans rien dire. Il a retrouvé son sourire. Il s'avance vers le petit garçon qui les a rejoint. Il se met à sa hauteur et lui tend le ballon souriant. Le petit garçon rougit et prend le ballon en bredouillant un désolé et un merci. Il se prépare à repartir quand Ikari lui demande :

-Dis moi, quel est ton nom ?

L'enfant aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux lui répond doucement :

-Moi ? Je m'appelle Shakyo... Et vous ? Ajouta l'enfant curieux de savoir à qui il parlait.

Ikari se crispa un peu l'air surpris en entendant le prénom du garçon mis garda le sourire. Il continua cependant :

-Je m'appelle Ikari ! Shakyo… C'est un très joli nom… Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

L''enfant hocha la tête tenant doucement le ballon dans ses bras. Ikari c'était aussi un joli nom… ça voulais dire lumière non ? Ikari, ce nom ça lui allait bien, puis son sourire, il était beau… comme un soleil, pensa le garçon.

-Alors, dis moi si je me trompe, c'est bien la maison des Styx que je vois là ? demanda Ikari désignant le plus discrètement possible la dite maison. L'enfant se contenta de hocher la tête, l'air un peu niais il faut se l'avouer.

-Peux tu me dire alors si tous les Styx demeurent ici ?

L'enfant hésita à parler puis avoua :

-Oui, tous les Styx vivent ici, branche principale et secondaire incluent.

Ikari garda le visage fermé quelques instants semblant réfléchir, puis il fit un sourire rayonnant à l'enfant en disant :

-Merci tu m'aides beaucoup !

L'enfant hocha la tête en souriant à son tour puis se retournant pour rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendait il lança :

-Au revoir Mademoiselle !

Ikari agita la main en signe d'au revoir et se tourna vers Kabuto. Il se tenait contre le mur. Il demanda l'air de rien :

-Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir demandé comment entrer discrètement ?

-Pourquoi ne pas lui demander directement les clefs pendant qu'on y est ? répliqua ironiquement Ikari.

-T'énerves pas comme ça… Mademoiselle… répliqua vertement Kabuto avec un sourire amusé.

-La ferme, se contenta de répliquer Ikari.

Cette conversation l'agaçait, il n'était plus du tout enjoué à cet instant. Kabuto le regarda, Ikari affichait un regard pensif, le visage fermé. Kabuto demanda curieux :

-Ikari, c'est un prénom plutôt féminin… Puis en y pensant un peu, c'est vrai qu'on eut te prendre pour un fille…

-Rien de plus normal quand on t'a obligé à porter des vêtements de fille jusqu'à tes douze ans et n'ayant aucune connaissance masculine, dés lors…Tout ça à cause de mon putain de père et d'une mère complètement folle ! lâcha Ikari, il semblait furieux.

Kabuto resta figé, comment ça porter des vêtements de fille ? Qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? Ikari n'attendit pas que Kabuto se remette de ces révélations pour partir. Kabuto le suivit n'osant plus parler de peur de la réaction d' Ikari. Ikari plongé dans ses souvenirs pendant qu'il atteignait un énième toit.

**Flash back**

Ikari se regardait dans toutes les coutures dans la glace, ce pantalon lui allait bien, malgré qu'il soit trop grand pour lui. Il avait retroussé le bas bien qu'il traîne encore un peu parterre. Il s'appliqua à enfiler la chemise blanche, mettant difficilement chaque bouton le fait que ses manches soient trop grandes pour lui ne l'aidait pas. Il s'appliquait vraiment à la tâche. Il avait trouvé ces vêtements dans un vieux carton dans la cave. Des vêtements masculins, c'est la première fois qu'il en voyait. Peut-être qu'ils appartenaient à son père. Il se demanda si il lui ressemblait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa robe qu'il avait jeté au loin. Il ne portait que ce genre de vêtements. Tout le monde s'habillait ainsi.

Ce village, le village d'Oros constitué uniquement de femmes. On les entraînait sans relâche voulant qu'elles deviennent de puissantes ninjas. Elles effectuaient des missions, comme dans un village ninja normal. Les hommes ne pouvaient y mettre les pieds, rares sont de cela qui étaient rentrés vivant chez eux. Les femmes pouvaient bien sûr procréer, mais jamais l'homme qu'elles avaient choisit ne verrait le visage de leur enfant si celui ci naissait femelle. Les mères ne verraient jamais qu'une fois leur enfant si celui ci naissait mâle. Le père devant s'en charger seul. Les deux géniteurs étaient condamnés à ne plus se revoir après la naissance tels étaient les règles.

Bien sûr, il y avait quelque fois, des rencontres amoureuses, l'envie de fonder une famille, mais alors, la femme devait quitter le village pour ne plus jamais y revenir. C'était perçu comme une forme de trahison que de se laisser aller à l'amour. Mais nombreuses étaient celles qui partaient, personne ne les obligeait à rester de toutes façons. Une femme de ce village ne pouvait procréer qu'une fois. Toutes les filles nées ainsi se considéraient comme des sœurs. La grande famille d'Oros, quelle comédie, une famille sans père qu'est ce que c'était ?

Ikari, lui se fichait quelques peu de ces règles. Elles ne le concernaient pas, il était un garçon… un garçon que tous croyaient fille… Il était la honte de sa mère, il le savait. Seule la doyenne du village était au courant de leur condition, d'ailleurs c'était elle qui avait trouvé une solution. Mais peut-être expliquer le problème serait meilleur ?

Ikari était né d'amour, chose très rare. Sa mère avait rencontré lors dune de ses missions. Elle l'avait revu plusieurs fois, hors du village assurément, puis finalement ça se passa, inutile de préciser, vous aurez compris. Mais le lendemain, sa mère s'était réveillée seule dans le lit. L'homme était parti, il avait juste profité d'elle. Elle avait espéré au début, qu'il revienne, mais jamais il ne réapparut. Elle essaya d'oublier cet incident ne souhaitant pas être la honte du village. Qu'aurait on dit si on venait à savoir qu'elle avait abusé par un homme ? Elle aurait été une honte pour le village, sujet de railleries de ses « sœurs ».

Alors, elle ne dit rien et attendit. Mais une évidence la frappa quelques mois plus tard. Elle était tombée enceinte. Elle pleura beaucoup, elle pria aussi, elle pria suppliant le ciel que ce soit une fille. Si ça venait à être un garçon, que deviendrait elle ? On la chasserait du village personne ne pouvant s'occuper de lui. Elle n voulait pas, elle n'avait nul part où aller. Alors toutes les nuits, elle pria, encore et encore, elle pleura aussi, regrettant ses actes et maudissant les hommes.

Mais ses prières ne furent pas entendues. Quand la doyenne lui annonça qu'elle avait accouché d'un garçon, elle pleura maudissant cet enfant. Elle avoua ses erreurs à la doyenne et sa honte, elle ne pouvait tuer cet enfant, elle ne pouvait pas mais elle le voulait tellement. La doyenne aussi vieille que sage réfléchit longtemps dans la pièce remplies de pleurs. Pleurs d'une mère et de son enfant, l'une pour sa fierté, l'autre pour la douleur qu'il ressentait, la douleur de naître. Des pleurs aussi égoïstes les uns que les autres. Enfin la doyenne pris une décision. L'enfant qui venait de naître ne sera jamais considéré comme un garçon, il sera une fille, il fera parti de la grande famille d'Oros. Et sa véritable identité sera gardée dans le plus grand secret. Alors, Ikari ne serait qu'une fille comme les autres…

Alors pendant les années écoulées, il avait vécu tel une fille. Sa mère semblait l'aimer, semblait l'aimer jusqu'à qu'elle soit mise face à l'évidence que ce fut un garçon. Et alors, quand elle se trouvait devant cette évidence, elle n'hésitait nullement à le frapper. Il hurlait au début, puis il avait finalement décidé de souffrir en silence. C'était de sa faute que sa mère porte une tâche aussi sale, il était un garçon. Mais même devant ces coups, devant son regard de dégoût, il n'avait jamais souhaité être une fille. Il aimait être un garçon, mais ça personne ne le savait…

Il finit de boutonner sa chemise. Il se regarda dans la glace, il sourit doucement, il aimait son reflet, ce n'était pas quand il portait des vêtements féminins, c'était agréable. Il fit un tour sur lui même en riant, malgré que les vêtements soient trop grands, il les aimait. Mais il se figea soudainement. Au pas de la porte, sa mère le regardait, le regard haineux.

Tout se passa très vite, Ikari ne pu rien y faire. Sa mère sortit une lame de son sac et sauta sur Ikari, elle hurlait :

-Shakyo ! Shakyo ! Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ! Je te hais ! Je te hais, tu as profité de moi ! Tu es immonde ! A cause de toi, j'ai engendré une saleté de fils ! Un homme, j'ai engendré un homme ! Un homme comme toi ! Il suivra sûrement ta voie sale ordure ! Il est tout aussi pourri que toi !

Ikari vit le visage décomposé de haine de sa mère à quelques centimètres du sien. Il n'arrivait pas hurler. Shakyo ? C'était le nom de son père peut-être… Mais on lui avait toujours raconté que celui ci était purement et simplement mort. Pourquoi disait-elle tant d'horreur sur lui alors ? Puis sa mère le prenait pour son père ? Mais même si il lui ressemblait, il était bien trop jeune pour qu'elle le confonde. Il s'arrêta de penser quand il croisa la lueur de folie dans les yeux de sa mère. Une démence indescriptible, à travers ses yeux, il pouvait voir toute la haine qu'elle portait à cet homme. Ceci le déstabilisa, il baissa sa garde choquée, il sentit alors la lame traverser son épaule droite, il sentit la lame bouger de son cou à l'extrémité de son épaule. Il ne pouvait pas se défendre, il ne pouvait que hurler de douleur. Il sentit le sang chaud sur sa peau, il sentit les larmes sur le long de ses joues. Et il entendait sa mère le maudire, lui et l'homme qui était son père. Puis tout cessa.

Il ne sentit plus le poids de sa mère sur lui. Il vit la doyenne la retenir, elle lui hurla :

-Pars ! Ne reviens qu'avec une tenue décente ! Tu es bien la honte de ce village alors n'aggrave pas le choses !

Ikari s'enfuit alors du salon, il prit rapidement la robe traînant toujours par terre et entra rapidement dans sa chambre. Il tomba à genoux et pleura. Puis doucement reniflant, il enleva les vêtements, il en était sûr maintenant, à son père. Il trembla quand il plia la chemise, déchiré sur le niveau de l'épaule droite et tâché de sang. Il rangea le pantalon et la chemise soigneusement, là où sa mère ne les trouverait pas. Puis il essaya de soigner, il y réussit maladroitement avec quelques bandages. Puis les yeux rouges et reniflant, il enfila la robe. Il se regarda dans la glace de sa chambre. Il ressemblait vraiment à une fille. Mais il était un garçon… n'est ce pas ? Il descendit les escaliers, tremblant. Il arriva dans le salon. Sa mère à terre, le couteau posé non loin, sanglotait. La doyenne essayait tant bien que mal de la consoler. Ikari s'avança doucement, se rappelant de la figure déformée de sa mère par la rage. Sa mère releva la tête, le visage ravagé par les larmes. Elle se jeta une nouvelle fois sur lui.

Ikari eut un mouvement de recul mais sa mère l'enlaçait doucement. Il l'entendit murmurer :

-Ah, ma petite Ikari, j'ai eu si peur…

Ikari rendit tristement son étreinte à sa mère, le visage si triste.

Le soir quand sa mère fut endormie, il se dirigea doucement vers sa bibliothèque. Il sortit tristement les vêtements de son père et les enfila par dessus la nuisette qu'il se devait de porter. Tout doucement, sans un bruit, il les mit. Puis se repliant sur le sol, il commença à pleurer tel le petit garçon qu'il était…

**Fin du flash back**

Ikari entra dans sa chambre par la fenêtre qu'il avait laissée ouverte. Il se tourna vers Kabuto et lui dit simplement :

-Pour ce soir la mission…

**à suivre…**

L'auteur (air solennel) :

-Après réflexion, j'ai décidé que j'utiliserai tous les noms proposés ! Donc, déjà un Shakyo ! Je sais il a l'air méchant mais vu comment se comporte la mère de Ikari, je me serai barré aussi… Puis, il est mignon, mini Shakyo celui avec la balle, non ?

Nouveau perso (celui du chapitre précédant) :

-Et moi, je m'appelle comment ?

L'auteur (tout content) :

-Yami ! Vu que ça veut dire ténèbres et que Ikari veut dire lumière, association d'idée !

Yami (c'est moins court à taper(se tourne vers Ikari en train de pleurer)) :

-Mais, je vais te consoler moi !

Ikari (voyant le sourire pervers de Yami) :

-Et c'est moi qu'on traite de pervers !

Kabuto (désespéré) :

- Comme si un, ce n'était déjà pas assez !

Orochimaru (grand sourire lubrique) :

-Dis Kabuto ! Tu veux des cours particuliers pour apprendre à lancer des kunaïs ? Je t'apprendrai les meilleurs positions…

Kabuto (affolé) :

-Ah vous aussi Oorchimaru-sama !

Ikari (grand sourire) :

-Ouais, mais nous au moins on fait pas de rêve porno ! (pas encore rire fou de l'auteur)

Kabuto (rougissant) :

-Hein ? Mais non !

L'auteur (air très sérieux) :

-De toutes façons vous êtes tous les quatre des pervers…

Ikari (regard de la mort qui tue) :

-Ouais, ben toi t'es un sadique, c'est quoi cette vie de merde !

L'auteur (mode mini) :

-Reviews comme même ?


	9. Vous me manquez

**Titre :** C'est mon subordonné !

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Vu ce qu'il en fait, je n'aimerai pas être à leur place !

**Résumé :** Kabuto a osé quitter Orochimaru, que va faire notre serpent préféré pour le récupérer ? KabutoxOrochimaru

**Genre :** yaoi, lemon et OOC

**Avertissement :** Les anti-yaoistes sont priés de faire demi-tour, merci ! Bon ben je crois que ça sera tout… Ah oui ! un petit massacre prévu dans ce chapitre !

**Note :** Je commence le chapitre 8 ! Point de vue de notre petit Kabuto, notre vierge effarouchée préférée ! Que dire ? Simplement que ce chapitre est un massacre autant mettre un seau à côté de vous car je vais essayer d'aller dans la pire horreur possible !

Bonne lecture!

Kabuto enfila ses vêtements attitrés pour ses missions. Un masque noir lui recouvrant le visage, laissant entrevoir ses yeux perplexes. Il ne comprenait pas bien la réaction d'Ikari. Mais, de toutes façons, il n'était même pas capable de comprendre ses propres réactions… Il enfila son pantalon. Noir lui aussi, le noir qui permettait de se fondre dans la nuit. Cela permettait d'attaquer dans la tranquillité absolue. Du moins tant qu'il n'avait pas de lumière. Il sortit de sa chambre, paré à sa mission. Des kunai glissés dans sa jambière ainsi que des lames. Il remonta ses lunettes, nerveux. Dans le couloir, il attendit Ikari, faisant attention que personne ne sorte de sa chambre, car dans ce cas, on le verrait. Et on se poserait sûrement des questions. Il attendit alors sur ses gardes que son compagnon arrive.

Ikari sortit un peu plus tard de sa chambre, il était vêtu de la même façon que Kabuto, seuls les cheveux blonds du premier les différenciaient. Effectivement, il ne les avait pas cachés. Mais ce n'était pas important, si on les reconnaissait ce n'était pas si grave. Il n'aurait qu'à tuer quelques personnes de plus. Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la fenêtre et sautèrent. Ils disparurent dans le manteau de la nuit. Ils ne virent pas et n'entendirent pas un petit garçon qui demandait à son père :

-Dis, pourquoi les messieurs, ils étaient déguisés ? Je pourrai avoir le même ?

Ils n'entendraient jamais le père répondre :

-J'espère que tu ne le porteras jamais… Il faut aller prévenir les autres avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Vas-y !

Le petit garçon s'exécuta, ne comprenant pas très bien. Il disparut dans les escaliers. Il ne vit pas son père tomber à genoux au sol, une lame traversant sa tête. Sortant entre ses deux yeux. Il ne vit pas la lame sortir faisant tomber le père complètement au sol. Il ne vit pas le sang se répandre sur le sol et il n'entendit pas quelqu'un dire :

-Je t'offre un troisième œil. Ça t'apprendra à te servir trop des deux autres…

L'homme essuya sa lame. Il jeta un regard par la fenêtre. Sa silhouette semblait fantomatique, ses longs cheveux noirs voltaient doucement. Il sortit lui aussi par la fenêtre. Il ne vit pas une deuxième ombre le suivre, ombre qui avait assisté au spectacle sans rien dire. Il ne la vit pas, mais la sentit. (Non, ils sont pas tous aveugles ! juste un peu timbré ! Puis la preuve qu'ils ne sont pas aveugles ! Kabuto a vu que Orochimaru était Ahooouuuuuuu (bave) !)

Dans la nuit, deux autres silhouettes sautaient de toit en toit. Celle aux cheveux blonds, cheveux le suivant faisant penser à une traînée d'étoiles (non pas cette traîné là !), parlait doucement, semblant donner des ordres bien précis et important. L'autre se contentait de hocher la tête de temps à autre, montrant qu'il ne se foutait pas royalement de son coéquipier. Ils finirent par s'arrêter. Ils se tenaient sur un toit en face de la villa qu'ils allaient attaquer. Ikari semblait un chat, du moins sa position le faisait penser. Il se tenait sur la pointe des pieds, appuyé sur ses deux mains au sol entre ses cuisses. Il ne lui manquait plus que une queue (pas celle là bande de perverses !) et deux oreilles et on aurait pu le prendre pour un vrai chat, un chat en chasse assurément. Kabuto lui se tenait debout, sa silhouette se découpant dans la nuit, comme un mauvais présage. Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Avec un hochement de tête l'un et l'autre, ils disparurent. Du moins, ils partirent tellement vite que l'on ne les distinguait plus. Mais sur le toit en bois clair de la maison, on pouvait distinguer deux ombres allant vers deux côtés opposés à une vitesse hallucinante. Mais personne ne regardait sur le toit, trop occupé à regarder vers le sol sans voir le ciel.

Kabuto frôlait à peine le toit en courant. Il ne faisait aucun bruit pour ne pas être perçu des gardes. Il se retrouva bientôt au dessus d'un couloir extérieur faisant le tour de la maison. Il se trouvait à son extrémité dans un angle mort. Il eut un petit sourire de vainqueur en sortant quelques armes et un lame. Cela promettait d'être facile. Il malaxa son chakra et doucement sans un bruit, il se retrouva la tête en bas, accroché par les pieds au revers du toit. Il regarda les hommes au sol. Des gardes, le plan était simple, les tuer sans faire un bruit pour ne pas alerter les gens dans la maison. Il les compta rapidement, dix ou onze. Ça serait sûrement facile, aucun ninja ne serait dans le rang. Du moins, il ne le ressentait pas. Il sourit sadiquement en se rendant compte que malgré qu'il soit à découvert personne ne l'avait remarqué. Pourtant la lumière dans le couloir extérieur découpait sa silhouette le rendant bien visible. Mas personne ne regardait vers le haut, les yeux rivés sur le jardin C'était trop facile, franchement ça en devenait chiant. Juste en dessous de lui, un homme. Il ne le voyait pas. Alors que lui aurait pu compter ses cheveux… Affligeant, ça en était affligeant. Kabuto lui planta simplement sa lame dans la tête, perpendiculairement au sol. Il était légèrement fier de lui. Il enleva rapidement la lame et se précipita toujours à l'envers vers le prochain gardien. Quand il planta un kunai avec précision dans un point vital de celui ci. Il entendit le premier corps tomber. Il devait faire vite, il ne fallait pas faire de bruit. Il lança une lame sur le troisième et courut. En quelques secondes, les onze gardiens, Kabuto les avait comptés, avaient péri. Kabuto retomba lestement sur le sol. Il avait traversé le couloir en entier. Il se retourna. Il vit les corps sans vies, pour la plupart, il n'y avait qu'une arme qui les traversait, d'autres, Kabuto avait récupéré ses armes pour les relancer. Il regarda le dernier cadavre. Sa dernière victime. Un visage jeune mais mature. Des yeux vides, le visage entier figé de surprise et d'horreur. Une lame plantée dans l'estomac. Kabuto retira la lame, le corps eut un dernier spasme. Puis plus rien. Le sang coula sans aucune barrière.

Kabuto soupira, c'était presque ennuyeux. Il allait passer par dessus la barrière entourant le couloir quand il entendit le corps pousser un dernier râle :

-Maman…

Kabuto sauta et se retrouva dans le jardin. Il sentait l'odeur de mort sur lui, l'odeur du sang. Il se sentait sale, mais il n'ignorait pas que ça ne faisait que commencer. Il se dirigea lentement vers le devant de la bâtisse. Il n'y avait que deux gardes, à chaque extrémité, on n'attaquait jamais par devant, alors ça ne servait pas à grand chose. Il se faufila jusqu'au premier garde. Les yeux vides, il semblait une marionnette, la marionnette de l'Akatsuki. Il se glissa derrière le garde, une femme, ça le ferait presque sourire, il n'avait jamais eu de pitié, ce n'était pas ainsi que ça allait changer. Il plaqua la femme contre lui et lui enfonça vivement une lame dans son estomac, la femme aurait hurlé si Kabuto ne lui coupait pas la respiration avec son avant bras. Il retourna vivement la lame cherchant à perforer l'estomac. Puis il ne bougea plus attendant que le corps se vide de son sang. Il sentait le corps chaud de sang de la femme contre lui. Mais il n'avait aucun désir, aucune chaleur, à part ce sang. Il ferma les yeux, il devait vraiment être atteint pour penser à ça un moment pareil. Il resserra pourtant le corps de la femme contre le sien. Il n'était pas homo ! Il aimait les femmes ! Il en était sûr. Mais même comme ça, même en fermant les yeux, il ne ressentait aucun désir, aucune chaleur, aucun bonheur, pas envie de plus. Il défit son étreinte et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Merde et merde… Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit ainsi ? Pourquoi il n'était pas normal ! C'était foutu, il désirait le seul homme qu'il ne pouvait avoir…

Le corps au sol répandait son sang, des yeux vides encore, et sur ses joues, des larmes coulaient. Mais c'était celle d'un jeune homme désespéré, ses larmes tombaient sur le corps sans vie, qui a dit que c'est le bonheur d'aimer ?

Kabuto se reprit. Il se dégoûtait. Penser à ça en pleine mission. Et en plus, il chialait. Il essuya vivement ses larmes, s'en voulant d'un tel laisser aller. Si Orochimaru avait vu ça il aurait sûrement subi milles et une tortures. Mais justement le problème était là : Orochimaru n'était pas là…

Il redescendit le jardin et longea le couloir extérieur. Il se faufila vers le deuxième garde. Il se glissa comme pour l'autre derrière lui. Il sortit un fil de pêche de sa poche. Il entoura vivement le cou du gardien de ce dernier et tira. Il tira jusqu'à que l'homme s'étouffa et gis sur le sol. Pas de sang cette fois, pas de chaleur non plus. Kabuto de rendit vers le milieu du couloir le plus discrètement possible. Il ferma alors la grande porte et la scella même rapidement. Puis il s'éloigna. Il avait pour mission d'intercepter les survivants. Ikari lui avait sûrement tué les autres gardes. Il montrait alors sur le toit et le ferrait brûler. D'ailleurs les âpres de fumée parvenait déjà à lui. Ceux qui réussiraient à s'enfuir, il devra les tuer, il ne devrait avoir aucun survivant, tels étaient les ordres. Ikari l'aiderait quand il aurait fini de tout faire brûler.

Des cris se firent entendre perçant le silence de la nuit. A travers les fenêtres des salles éclairés par le feux au pouvait deviner la panique. Kabuto entendit des gens essayer de passer la porte. Aucune utilité bien sûr, elle était fermée. Des pleurs d'enfants se joignirent bientôt aux cris perçant des femmes. Kabuto voyait maintenant les flammes s'élever. Dramatique tableau parmi les cris et pleurs. Il sentit quelqu'un près de lui. Il se tourna et dit à Ikari :

-Alors ?

-Restes un passage secret… pas pu bloquer… pas le temps… faillit me faire prendre… répondit un Ikari essoufflé.

Kabuto hocha la tête. Ikari et lui se placèrent près de cette sortie sur les indications de ce premier. Ils entendirent des gens marcher sous leurs pieds. Ils virent une trappe se soulever. Bientôt une première tête sortie, bientôt suivit d'une deuxième. Les têtes se retrouvèrent quelques secondes après à quelques mètres de leurs corps d'origine. Du sang se répandit encore. Un cri, une exclamation puis dans un dernier sursaut de courage ou de folie, des hommes, des femmes et mêmes des enfants se précipitèrent hors du souterrain.

Un bain de sang eut lieu. Ikari plus souvent dans les airs que sur le sol envoyait des kunai et quelques techniques ninja sur les corps élancés dans leurs fuite. Les corps tombaient encore et encore et les cris, les pleurs et l'odeur de la fumée et du sang se mélangeaient dans l'esprit de Kabuto. Esprit qui ne faisait et ne réfléchissait qu'à une chose à cet instant : tuer !

Le sang chaud se répandait sur ses mains, alors qu'une énième fois il enfonçait sa lame dans l'estomac d'une personne. Quand il retira la lame, il se rendit compte du ventre légèrement rond, qu'il venait de tuer une femme porteuse d'un enfant. Mais dans son esprit devenu presque fou, cela ne lui fit rien. Il esquissa même un petit sourire. Et les cris venant de la maison continuaient mais c'était trop tard pour ceux là car dans un dernier crépitement, la maison s'écroulait sur leurs corps terrifiés. Et dehors dans le jardin, les derniers survivants avaient cessé de courir, fixant sans la voir la maison réduite en cendre. Il ne restait que peu de survivants. Kabuto saisit un enfant et lui trancha la tête sans plus de cérémonie. Il tenait la tête encore dans sa main quand il vit le visage figé d'Ikari plus loin éclairé par le feu. Il vit le masque tomber comme au ralenti, il ne lui semblait plus rien entendre. Et malgré les crépitements du feu, il sembla entendre le masque quand il rencontra le sol. Et alors, il réentendit les crépitements du feu et entendit aussi l'enfant, dont Ikari tenait la main pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, dire :

-Mademoiselle ?

Les yeux de Kabuto s'agrandirent quand il reconnu Shakyo, le petit garçon au ballon. De toutes évidence, il avait reconnut Ikari. Ikari se figea un instant, Kabuto pu lire l'horreur dans ses yeux et l'hésitation. Mais bientôt la lame d'Ikari fendit l'air, et le petit corps fut transpercé par la lame.

Kabuto se rendant compte de son inactivité envoya un dernier kunai dans le dernier survivant de cette tuerie. Il lâcha la tête de l'enfant dégoûté. Il vit ses deux mains complètement rouges malgré la pénombre seul des petites flammes crépitaient encore. Il s'approcha d'Ikari qui fixait le corps à ses pieds. Le corps d'un petit garçon, il s'appelait Shakyo…

D'un commun accord, bien silencieux, ils rentrèrent tous deux à l'auberge. Sautant de toit en toit comme à leur habitude. Ils ne virent pas la dernière flamme s'éteindre et une bande d'homme armé regardant le spectacle. Au milieu de ces homme, un petit garçon, les yeux encore gonflés de l'assassinat de son père.

Dans la chambre de l'auberge, Kabuto assit sur le lit fixait ses mains gantés. Le tissu malgré sa noirceur laissait apercevoir des légères teintes rougeâtres. Il se rappelait de la nuit qu'il venait d'avoir. Il doutait pouvoir trouver le sommeil ce soir. Pas après ça, mais pourtant, il l'avait fait aux côtés de son maître. Alors pourquoi il se dégoûtait ? Il mit sa tête dans ses mains, il sentit le liquide maintenant poisseux sur son visage. Il enleva ses gants, dégoûté. Il les lança au loin. Puis il aperçut la peluche de serpent sur la commode. Il la caressa du bout des doigts. Puis doucement, il la prit et violemment il la serra contre lui. Des larmes franchirent ses paupières qu'il maintenait obstinément closes. Il sanglotait doucement comme un petit garçon. Puis au milieu de ces pleurs, il appelait indéfiniment :

-Orochimaru-sama…

-T'as bientôt fini de m'appeler ? répondit une voix des moins douces.

Kabuto ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez sur Orochimaru. Ce dernier se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui. Puis il s'éloigna et le regarda et lança :

-Et bien, je ne croirai pas te retrouver ainsi, tu fais franchement pitié…

Kabuto ne répondit rien. Il regarda son maître, ou plutôt son ex-maître et accessoirement l'homme qu'avait choisi son putain de cœur. C'était peut-être encore un rêve. Kabuto renifla et observa l'homme. Homme qui énervé lui demanda :

-Qu'est ce que tu as ?

-C'est vraiment vous ? demanda Kabuto.

-Ils t'ont fait quoi exactement ? Parce que moi je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec un subordonné à moitié lobotomisé… Bien sûr que c'est moi abruti !

-C'est pas encore un rêve ? demanda naïvement un Kabuto les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré.

(Notez qu'il est vraiment con, c'est sûr qu'Orochi-chan (ah quel surnom !) va lui répondre : Ouais c'est un rêve alors tu te grouilles parce que j'a aussi Kimimaro (l'ortho pas sûr là) à aller voir!)

-C'est quoi cette question ? Interrogea Orochimaru surpris. Tu rêves de moi maintenant ?

Kabuto rougit à ce souvenir et ne répondit rien. Il regarda Orochimaru, il hésitait de l'attitude à prendre. Ce dernier légèrement énervé lança :

-Quel accueil, franchement si j'avais su je serai resté chez moiaaaaahhh !

Cette fin de phrase fut du au fait que Kabuto avait proprement dit, sauté sur son maître, et vous aurez beau dire, un Orochimaru peut crier de surprise. Kabuto enfouit sa tête dans le torse de son maître paralysé. Il serra le pull de ce dernier et se mit à pleurer doucement. Orochimaru hésita un moment puis le serra dans ses bras en soupirant :

-Raah ! Pas possible ! Je te laisse quelque temps en liberté et je te retrouve en fillette pleurnicharde !

Mais malgré ce qu'il disait, il était un peu rassuré. Orochimaru voyait dans les gestes de Kabuto qu'il lui avait manqué. Il resserra la prise de son subordonné. Pas un rêve cette fois, pitié, pas un rêve… ça l'avait fort troublé quand Kabuto avait fait l'allusion qu'il avait rêvé de lui. Mais il doutait que ce soit le même rêve. Non, Kabuto était gentil et innocent, hein ? D'ailleurs cette impression se confirma quand Kabuto leva les yeux larmoyants vers lui et qu'il murmura :

-Pardon Orochimaru-sama !

Orochimaru faillit reculé, autour de Kabuto il aurait presque pu voir des clignotants indiquer : mignon ! Mignon ! … Il soupira et posant sa main sur la tête de Kabuto pour qu'il la remette comme il y a quelques secondes, il soupira :

-Pas grave…

Il sentait le souffle de Kabuto à travers son pull, il l'entendit murmurer dans son pull :

-Je le referai plus Orochimaru-sama ! Je vous le jure ! Je partirai plus… Alors laissez moi rester avec vous… S'il vous plait, je veux rester avec vous…Je serai votre objet si vous voulez !

Orochimaru releva du bout des doigts le visage de Kabuto. Il attrapa son menton et murmura comme une confession des paroles qui firent rougir Kabuto :

-Kabuto, tu m'appartiens déjà, tu es entièrement à moi… à moi seul…

**à suivre…**

L'auteur (petits cœurs autour de lui) :

-Ah ! Ils se sont retrouvés ! Que c'est mignon ! Ce chapitre est trop mignon !

Ikari (air très sérieux) :

-Ouais, si on enlève le massacre, le meurtre d'un mec, le blues de Kabuto… Ouais, c'est peut-être mignon…

L'auteur (poids des remords ) :

-Tu m'en veux ?

Ikari (air furieux) :

-Mais bien sur espèce de malade ! J'ai tué un pauvre gosse que j'ai rencontré sans pitié ! Puis c'est sans compter les femmes, les hommes et les autres enfants sans défense !

Kabuto (arrivé avec aura meurtrière)

-Et moi, tu me fais essayer d'avoir du plaisir en tuant une femme pour au final me rendre compte que j'aime Orochimaru ! Qui d'ailleurs n'est toujours pas au courant ! C'est quoi cet auteur !

Orochimaru (petits cœurs le retour) :

-Mais je sais que tu m'aimes mon Kabut-chan d'amour !

Kabuto (sort une massue et frappes Orochimaru) :

-Mais dans la fic crétin ! Elle t'as contaminé ou quoi !

Yami (toussote) :

-Et moi, je suis là quand ?

L'auteur (feuilletant ses notes) :

-Ben le prochain chapitre est centré sur toi et Ikari…

Yami (souriant et volltant avec de petits coeurs) :

-Ouais mon Ika-chan d'amooouuur !

Ikari (air blasé) :

-Rien ne stipule que l'on est ensemble… Ou qu'on le sera…

L'auteur (se tapant la tête contre le mur) :

-merde j'avais oublié ! Vous voulez du IkarixYami ? Envoyez des reviews pour voter !


	10. Rêve ensanglanté

**Titre :** C'est mon subordonné !

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Mais Yami et Ikari m'appartiennent ! (vous pouvez pas savoir comment c'est tripant de dire ça !)

**Résumé :** Kabuto a osé quitter Orochimaru, que va faire notre serpent préféré pour le récupérer ? KabutoxOrochimaru

**Genre :** yaoi, lemon et OOC

**Avertissement :** Les anti-yaoistes sont priés de faire demi-tour, merci ! Bon ben je crois que ça sera tout… Euh, désolé mais encore un massacre… (Ikari : t'es en manque d'hémoglobine ou quoi ? L'auteur : Non, c'est juste qu'on m'a pas acheté de chocolat pour pâques. Tiens en fait ! Joyeuse Pâques !)

**Note :** Je commence le chapitre 9 ! Point de vue alterné entre Yami et Ikari cette fois. J'ai la flegme de noter les changements, mais vous devriez deviner.

Bonne lecture!

Une ombre observait un petit sourire aux lèvres les deux ombres enlacés. L'homme aux cheveux rouges se dit qu'il reporterait son attaque à plus tard. Il n'allait pas entrer à un moment pareil. Surtout que il se ferait transpercer par les kunais d'Orochimaru si il entrait. Il n'aimerait pas être dérangé, ou plutôt surpris dans ce genre de moment. Mais, c'est dans ce genre de moment qu'on voyait qu'il lui restait quelque chose d'humain…

-Je vous souhaite qu'il reste, murmura l'homme.

Mais à ce moment, il n'aurait su dire si c'était de cette part humaine ou simplement de l'homme qui était dans ses bras. Et il s'éloigna, sortant par la fenêtre du couloir, il alla rejoindre une autre chambre. Lui aussi il avait quelqu'un à voir.

Le blond enleva tristement ses vêtements. Ses gestes étaient mécaniques et son regard vide. Il ne garda que son boxer et se réfugia dans les draps froids. Il mit la couette au dessus de lui. Seuls quelques mèches de cheveux dépassaient. Il se mit en position fœtale. Il trmblait doucement. Les paroles d'un enfant toujours dans sa tête, un enfant qui appelait Mademoiselle. Il ferait encore ce rêve ce soir. Ce fut ses dernières pensées avant de plonger dans un sommeil agité.

Il ne vit pas une ombre s'immiscer dans sa chambre. Il ne sentit pas l'ombre tiré les draps pou le découvrir. Et il ne sentit pas le regard triste et n'entendit pas l'autre demander :

-Pourquoi ?

L'ombre se pencha doucement vers l'homme endormi. Il murmurait des questions, mais il n'attendait aucune réponse, il répondait quelque fois lui même à ses interrogations.

-Ikari… Pourquoi tu es devenu comme ça ? Pourquoi ce massacre ? Pourquoi ! Qu'est ce que ça te rapporte tout ça ? Tu fais parti des leurs maintenant non ? De l'Akatsuki ? Tu as déjà du mal à blesser quelqu'un sans remords ! Alors comment pourrai tu devenir comme eux ? Qu'est ce que tu cherches à la fin ? … Tu recherches peut-être quelqu'un ? Mais putain ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? T'es pas un gars sans cœur ! Ou peut-être que depuis tout ce temps, tu l'es devenu ? Il est où l'Ikari que j'ai rencontré ? Je… Je l'ai tué ? Tu veux te venger ? Je…

Il murmurait, son visage fixé sur l'autre qui dormait. Il ne comprenait pas. Il voulait comprendre… C'était de sa faute ? Il le haïssait sûrement… Mais il avait accepté cette mission autrefois… Il n'aurait jamais du.

Un tremblement, des mots murmurés, Ikari s'agitait dans son sommeil. L'homme aux cheveux rouges passa une main dans les cheveux blonds détachés. Il posa la main sur le front de l'autre et doucement fit plusieurs signes, concentra son chakra et tomba sur le lit, près d'Ikari… Il murmura :

-Voyons à quoi tu rêves…

Il se trouva près d'Ikari, il vit des corps ensanglantés autour de lui. Il sentit la fumée, plus loin, il vit l'homme qu'il connaissait pour se nommer Kabuto, ex bras droit d'Orochimaru et bientôt ex membre de l'Akatsuki d'après ce qu'il avait entendu. Il tenait dans la main une tête décapitée. Il avait déjà vu cette scène. Il l'avait observé de loin. Il surveillait Orochimaru et l'avait suivit. Ils avaient tout deux assisté à la scène. Et il ne fut pas étonné de voir en tournant la tête vers Ikari, ce dernier tenant un enfant et ce dernier le regardant. Il voyait l'horreur sur le visage d'Ikari tandis que l'enfant disait :

-Mademoiselle ?

Il revit la même scène qu'auparavant. Le corps de l'enfant fut transpercé par la lame. Le corps tomba, sans vie.

Mais le décor changea, il ne restait plus que l'obscurité s'étendant à l'infini. Et au milieu, Ikari et un corps d'enfant. Et l'homme aux cheveux rouges assistait impuissant à la scène. Il ne pouvait pas intervenir dans les rêves, il ne pouvait que les voir. Pourtant, il aurait tant voulu apaiser l'homme, maintenant à genoux, qui pleurait. Le blond se balançait d'avant en arrière et ne cessait de répéter :

-Pardon ! Pardon !

Puis le blond regarda le corps qui se relevait tel un zombie. L'enfant avait du sang qui sortait de la commissure des lèvres et dit d'une voix lente et essayant de sourire :

-Mademoiselle… J'ai mal… très mal…

-Pardon…Pardon…

-Mademoiselle, j'ai peur, je vais pas mourir, hein ?

-Pardon…Pardon…

-Je veux pas mourir ! Mademoiselle aidez moi !

-Pardon…Pardon…

-Aidez moi ! Je veux pas mourir !

-Pardon…Pardon

-Mademoiselle !

Le corps disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Le blond resta seul à pleurer. Puis tandis qu'il répétait :

-Pardon…Pardon…

Son corps changea, il devient plus petit. Devant l'homme épiant les rêves était maintenant assis un petit garçon très jeune, il devait avoir douze ans. Le petit se releva, il portait maintenant un yukata à la coupe très féminine. Il regarda autour de lui en essuyant ses yeux rougis. Le décor changea. Des cerisiers en fleurs de part et d'autres un allé fleurie. Mais, le décor n'était pas enchanteur. Peut-être à cause de ces cadavres qui jonchaient le sol. Des femmes, des filles, ensanglantées à terre, le visage déformé par l'horreur. L'enfant regardait le spectacle terrifié. Il avançait doucement, ses pas hésitants. Un silence violent planait dans cet endroit. Derrière, le village était en cendres, il avait réussit à s'enfuir. Des ninjas avaient attaqués la ville. D'après ce qu'il avait vu un ninja seul n'aurait pu faire ça. Il semblait être le seul survivant parmi ces morts.

Il entendit comme un bruissement, il trembla les petits kunai dans sa main s'entrechoquèrent. Il tremblait. Il se retourna doucement. Dans l'herbe, il vit un corps étendu, un visage relevé, un petit sourire.

-Maman ?

La femme lui sourit. Il s'approcha en courant et se jeta presque à terre. Il vit un trou béant dans le ventre de sa mère. Il tremblait et pleurait. Il essaya de relever sa mère mais elle l'en empêcha et murmura :

-Ah, tu vas bien ma petite Ikari, je suis rassuré.

-Maman, il fait pas parler ! s'exclama l'enfant se nommant Ikari.

- Chut, ma petite Ikari… Maman va partir, mais il faut que tu saches que je suis très fière de la fille que tu es devenue.

La main qui était posé sur la joue de l'enfant tomba, sans vie. L'enfant tremblait, ses larmes avaient redoublés, l'horreur se lisait sur son visage quand il murmura :

-Mais maman, je suis un garçon.

Puis il délaissa le corps fixant le visage souriant de sa mère. Il recula doucement jusqu'à percuter un arbre. Il s'écroula à terre dos contre l'arbre. Il voyait encore le visage souriant de sa mère tourné vers lui. Il se replia sur lui même et pleura.

L'homme aux cheveux rouges à ses côtés essaya de l'entourer de ses bras, mais il passa à travers. Dans ce rêve, il n'existait pas. Il tourna son regard vers le corps de la mère et attendit. Il savait ce qui s'en suivrait et il attendait.

Quelqu'un s'approcha de l'arbre doucement en marchant, il sifflotait doucement. Il était à moitié couvert de sang. Il approchait de l'enfant qui avait relevé les yeux. Il se pencha vers lui. On pouvait voir qu'il avait le même âge ou peut-être quelques années de plus, rien de bien significatif. C'était un garçon, tout dans son attitude et dans ses vêtements le démontrait. Il ressemblait étrangement à l'homme aux cheveux rouges en beaucoup moins âgé.

Le blond releva la tête, il reniflait et observa le garçon en face de lui. Il n'en avait jamais vu, c'est à ça qu'il devrait ressembler ? Le garçon debout l'observa puis lâcha :

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

-Et vous ? se contenta de répliquer le plus jeune essayant de cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait ses larmes.

-Moi ? Je suis en mission, enfin je viens de la terminer.

Ikari écarquilla les yeux. Le témoin de la scène restait silencieux, il ne quittait pas des yeux Ikari, ignorant l'autre enfant. Il pouvait voir la détresse de l'enfant se transformer en rage et cette rage en courage. Il vit Ikari tenter un geste vif mais il ne lança même pas le premier kunai que l'autre garçon l'avait attrapé devinant son attention. Le plus âgé plaqua le plus jeune contre l'arbre avec violence. Il maintenait les poignets dos à dos avec une seule main l'autre appuyé sur l'arbre. Il le regardait avec un air supérieur et un sourire moqueur. Il resserrera sa prise faisant lâcher les kunais qui tombèrent au sol dans un bruit mou. Les deux adolescents s'échangèrent un regard, l'un rempli de haine, l'autre d'amusement. Le garçon aux cheveux rouges demanda alors :

- Que comptais tu faire ?

- Qui êtes vous ? questionna Ikari.

- Moi ? Je ne sais pas si mon nom te dira quelque chose. Je me nomme Yami. Mais dans le métier, on m'appelle Kami Shino, il est aisé de savoir pourquoi.

-Kami Shino ? répéta Ikari éberlué.

-Ma réputation est parvenue jusqu'ici ? demanda le garçon amusé du soudain changement de comportement de l'autre.

-Même si c'est vrai tout ce qu'on raconte sur vous, vous n'avez pas pu les tuer seul ! s'exclama Ikari ignorant la question précédente.

-Tout ce que l'on raconte ? Que sais tu ? Tu sais que je suis né en mangeant ma mère de l'intérieur ? Ou peut-être que j'ai décimé mon petit village à l'âge de huit ans ? Ou peut-être que je suis le plus jeune ninja errant ? Que j'ai accompli bien plus de missions s'élevant à un niveau équivalent au rang A que la plupart des ninjas confirmés ?

Ikari palissait de plus en plus à mesure que l'autre parlait. Il déglutit quand l'autre ajouta :

-Ou sais tu déjà que je viens de tuer à moi seul toutes les habitantes du village d'Oros ?

Puis le garçon libéra Ikari, il se tenait à quelques centimètres de ce dernier qui tremblait comme une feuille. Ikari eut comme même la force de murmurer :

-Ce n'est pas vrai… Vous ne m'avez pas tué…

Le surnommé Yami fronça les sourcils, il attrapa le visage d'Ikari par le menton et dit :

-C'est la vérité, j'ai tué toutes les habitantes de ce village. Ma mission stipule que je dois éliminer toutes les personnes de sexe féminin de ce village. Tu es un garçon, je ne vois donc aucune raison de t'éliminer…

Ikari écarquilla les yeux, il murmura simplement :

-Comment ?

-Comment ? Simplement parce que tu me plais…

Ikari resta sans voix, il ne s'aperçut même pas que Yami s'était approché. Il ne ressentit cette proximité quand Yami souffla dans son oreille :

-Mais je peux toujours vérifier si tu en as envie…

La bouche descendit soufflant sur la peau pour atteindre le cou, puis l'épaule. Là, le garçon commença à baiser avec amusement la cicatrice qui s'y trouvait. Ikari était entre choqué et rouge de gène en passant par un peu de plaisir.

L'homme qui observait la scène rougissait. Il mit sa main près de ces yeux et essaya de détourner son regard. Il se dit qu'il y était allé un peu fort auparavant mais que après une mission, il recherchait toujours de la chaleur. Le garçon plus âgé se décolla brusquement et regarda Ikari, il l'embrassa brusquement et s'en alla en courrant lançant un :

-On se reverra !

L'homme regarda la scène, il se rappelait qu'il était parti ainsi car il devait faire son rapport pour la mission. Il ne revit plus jamais le garçon blond jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il se sentait honteux d'avoir fait ça à ce moment. Ikari devait le détester. Il vit Ikari retomber au sol dos contre l'arbre, la main sur la bouche. Il fixait le vide.

L'homme aux cheveux rouges décida qu'il en avait assez vu. Il fit plusieurs signes et le décor se condensa avant de disparaître. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était dans la chambre d'Ikari. Il observa ce dernier. Il l'entendit murmurer quelque chose qu'il avait cru ne jamais entendre :

-Revenez Yami…

**A suivre…**

L'auteur (pose je suis zen, je suis zen…) :

-Allez un deuxième massacre ! Pff, j'aurai bien fait un lemon là, mais ça s'apparenterait plus au viol qu'à autre chose… Ikari violé par Yami… haaaa ….

Ikari (air de schizophrène) :

-Si tu oses faire ça ! Je te découpe en morceaux et je fais des brochetes avec !

Yami (relit le chapitre) :

-J'ai bouffé ma mère de l'intérieur ?

Ikari (air décomposé) :

-Ma mère m'a traité en fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle crève…

Yami (grand sourire et sortant des confetits) :

-J'ai embrassé Ikari !

Ikari (air choqué) :

-Je veux qu'il revienne ?

Yami (petits cœurs) :

-Il m'aimeuuu !

Ikari (ignorant Yami) :

-Pourquoi je le vouvoie ?

L'auteur (petits cœurs bis) :

-Parce que c'est trop chou ! Kabuto aussi il vouvoie Orochi-chan ! D'ailleurs ça ne change jamais dans mes fics ça…

Ikari (hurlant) :

-Mais t'adores me traumatiser espèce de sadique ! Je peux savoir pourquoi Moi ! Y a quatre persos principaux dans cette fic et c'est sur ma gueule que ça tombe ! C'est quoi cette histoire !

Yami (derrière) :

-Ika-chan il m'aimeuuu !

L'auteur (s'éloigne d'Ikari) :

-Heu.. Reviews ?


	11. un jour de pluie

**Titre :** C'est mon subordonné !

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

J'ai essayé de soudoyer les personnages, mais ils ont préféré retourner avec ce sadique ! Pff la vie est injuste.

**Résumé :** Kabuto a osé quitter Orochimaru, que va faire notre serpent préféré pour le récupérer ? KabutoxOrochimaru

**Genre :** yaoi, lemon et OOC

**Avertissement :** Les anti-yaoistes sont priés de faire demi-tour, merci ! Bon ben je crois que ça sera tout… Ah si, cramage d'un bâtiment tranquille.

**Note :** Je commence le chapitre 10 ! Ouah ! Le chiffre tout rond ! Je croyais pas que ça durerait si longtemps ! Courage, il ne reste plus que trois chapitres après ! Euh, ça fait treize… Ouinnn ! Ça porte malheur ! Allez ! Courage !

Bonne lecture!

Dans la chambre de Kabuto, ce dernier semblait s'être endormi dans les bras de son ex-maître. Il somnolait comme un bien heureux. Il attendait son réveil. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Orochimaru ne pouvait pas le serrer dans ses bras. Orochimaru ne pouvait pas être venu le chercher. Orochimaru n'était pas ici. Alors, il profitait de cet instant de tranquillité. Mais il pleurerait à son réveil. Il ne pourrait s'en empêcher. Il respira profondément dans le pull de son maître. Cette odeur, elle semblait être la vraie. Ce parfum si envoûtant et si étrange qui appartenait à son maître. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve… un stupide rêve.

Dans la chambre d'Ikari, ce dernier dormait. Il ne s'agitait plus, il restait immobile, il semblait doucement se réveiller. Il cligna des paupières. Il scruta la pénombre dans sa chambre. Il tomba sur deux yeux rouges qui le fixaient. Il tendit la main et caressa un visage. Puis il retira vivement sa main et se redressa et cria presque :

-Yami ?

Mas il ne pu rien ajouté car dans la pénombre de la nuit, des cris retentirent et une odeur de fumée s'éleva.

Kabuto se détacha vivement d'Orochimaru. Son rêve se mouvait en cauchemar. Il lança un regard à Orochimaru. Ce dernier s'était éloigné, il regardait par la fenêtre quand il murmura :

-Une attaque de civils…

Kabuto se précipita à la fenêtre. Il regarda à son tour. Des hommes armés entouraient la façade de l'auberge. Kabuto trembla. Ils voulaient se venger, ils voulaient le tuer… Il vit certains porter des flambeaux. Il les entendait hurler et il trembla. Il ressentit la peur, aussi étrange soit-il, il avait peur. Pourtant il avait affronté bien des ninjas, il avait combattu des hommes plus que raison. Ce soir même, il avait éliminé une famille. Alors pourquoi ce frisson ? Peut-être que simplement, il venait de croiser le regard d'un enfant. Et la rage dans ses yeux n'aurait pas du exister. Le poids de la culpabilité s'abattait sur lui en même temps que cet enfant le regardait. Et il recula pour ne plus voir ce visage. Il percuta son maître.

-Tu devrais partir, je ne crois pas qu'ils sont là pour prendre le thé… murmura Orochimaru.

-Je… e peux bien les battre ! Ce ne sont que des civils ! répliqua vivement Kabuto.

- Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit, et puis tu as assez tué de personne pour une nuit. Rétorqua doucement Orochimaru.

Kabuto regarda son maître, comment savait-il ? Est ce qu'il l'avait vu ? Et quand il avait… avec cette femme… Il l'avait vu ? Quand il avait égorgé un garçon, il l'avait vu ? Mais ces questions furent sans réponses car Orochimaru lui ordonna :

-Je suis ton maître, tu me dois obéissance ! Et je te dis de fuir !

Kabuto se dirigea alors vers la fenêtre comme un automate pendant que Orochimaru, plus civilisé ouvrait la porte. Kabuto se retourna et demanda timidement :

-Vous me retrouverez, hein ?

Orochimaru le regarda un moment puis eu un petit sourire sadique avant de répondre :

-Je ne t'ai pas encore puni pour être parti que je sache.

Kabuto sourit, pour résumer, Orochimaru le retrouverait, mais il se demandait bien quel genre de punition il recevrait. Il sortit par la fenêtre et sauta sur un toit. Personne en bas ne le remarqua. Il ne servait à rien de regarder le ciel. Mais si il l'avait regardé, ils auraient vu que les étoiles étaient bien belles ce soir…Ou peut-être que le temps se couvrait.

Kabuto courait dans une des rues du village quand le tonnerre retentit presque aussitôt la pluie commença à tomber. Il hésita de la démarche à suivre. Il aperçut alors une échoppe vide au loin. Le vendeur était sûrement parti vers l'hôtel dans le dessin de venger les morts. Il s'y réfugia, côté vendeur pour ne pas se faire apercevoir. Le stand était vide de nourriture et de chaleur. Il se tassa dans un coin et attendit. Il serrait ses genoux dans ses bras tandis que le froid se faisait plus intense et que la pluie tombait plus fort. Il l'entendait tomber seul bruit dans cette rue si vide qu'elle semblait abandonnée. Il fixa le petit mur de bois lui faisant face. Ses pensées divaguaient doucement. Revenant constamment à son maître qu'il venait de retrouver. Il lui causait sans cesse des soucis. Si il n'était pas parti, Orochimaru n'aurait pas perdu du temps à le retrouver. Si il n'avait pas tué ces gens, il ne perdrait pas du temps à tuer leurs vengeurs à ce moment. Mais Kabuto, lui ne pouvait voir qu'à aucun moment Orochimaru n'avait été obligé de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais peut-être qu'il le voulait, simplement… Mais ça Kabuto ne voulait pas y penser. Car ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

-Pardon Orochimaru-sama, murmura le jeune homme serrant ses poings.

-Tu as fini de t'excuser ? demanda le concerné.

Kabuto releva les yeux, devant lui se tenait Orochimaru. Orochimaru couvert de sang, pas du sien heureusement. Kabuto remarqua qu'il tenait quelque chose dans sa main. Orochimaru suivant son regard grimaça. Il lui tendit la peluche maugréant :

-Je crois que cela t'appartient…

Kabuto prend doucement la peluche et la serre contre lui en rougissant. Orochimaru le fixe. Il relève doucement ses yeux. Il serre la peluche fort contre lui. Il observe les deux orbes, qui le fixent, timidement. Il se relève un peu et se tient debout. Il murmure merci. Orochimaru le fixe toujours. Il finit par demander :

-Bon ! Qu'est ce que t'as ?

Kabuto ne répondit rien, il détourna les yeux et fixa la rue qu'il apercevait depuis la petite échoppe. Il pleuvait toujours. Il sentit son menton se faire prendre. Il sentit qu'on l'obligeait à tourner le visage. Il rencontra les yeux furieux de son maître. Il trembla, il était si proche. Il entendit Orochimaru lui parler. Mais il ne comprenait plus un espèce de bourdonnement dans sa tête l'empêchait de comprendre. Il était si proche. Et Kabuto prit d'une impulsion l'embrassa.

Il se dégagea rapidement et essaya de partir. Mais il se retrouva au sol. Orochimaru au dessus de lui dans un échoppe. Il l'entendit murmurer :

-Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir dit de fuir…

**A suivre **

L'auteur (se marrant) :

-Ahahaha ! C'est trop marrant ! Le pauvre Kabuto !

Kabuto (pleurant dans son coin) :

-Maieuh ! Pourquoi ça arrive qu'à moi ! Pourquoi !

L'auteur (tapotant l'épaule de Kabuto) :

-Mais t'inquiète ! Il va pas te tuer !

Orochimaru (figé) :

-Il m'a embrassé…

L'auteur (inquiet) :

-Orochimaru ?

Orochimaru (sautant partout) :

-Il m'aimeuh ! Il a fait le premier pas ! Y va avoir du lemon ahahaha !

L'auteur (réfléchissant) :

-Je sais pas… Si j'ai plus de deux reviews peut-être !

Orochimaru (hurlant) :

-C'est du chantage !

L'auteur (haussant les épaules) :

-J'en ai marre, j'ai l'impression d'écrire pour des prunes…

Orochimaru (hurlant) :

-AH ! Reviewez ! Mon Kabut-chan ! Je veux mon Kabut-chan !


	12. Appartenir?

**Titre :** C'est mon subordonné !

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

J'ai essayé de soudoyer les personnages, mais ils ont préféré retourner avec ce sadique ! Pff la vie est injuste.

**Résumé :** Kabuto a osé quitter Orochimaru, que va faire notre serpent préféré pour le récupérer ? KabutoxOrochimaru

**Genre :** yaoi, lemon et OOC

**Avertissement :** Les anti-yaoistes sont priés de faire demi-tour, merci ! Nous avons aussi dans ce chapitre du lemon, non nous n'avons plus d'orange sanguine, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.

**Note :** Je commence le chapitre 11! Ah, je plaisantais pour le lemon seulement si j'avais des reviews ! J'ai comme même été impressionné par le nombre de review ! Je devrai faire du chantage plus souvent… Non, je plaisante. Merci ! Je suis touché ! les réponses arriveront surement demain!Bon sinon, je vois que certains me connaisse bien, ou sont perspicaces, eh oui, la punition d'Orochimaru c'est… et c'est dans… Mais trêve de bavardages, le lemon nous appelle !

Bonne lecture!

La phrase résonnait dans sa tête. Mais, fuir c'est ce qu'il faisait le mieux ! Il déglutit quand il vit les yeux furieux d'Orochimaru. Il pu sentir son cœur s'accélérer tandis qu'Orochimaru s'approchait de son oreille. Il pu sentir son souffle quand il murmura :

-Et d'ailleurs, je ne t'ai pas encore puni…

Kabuto frissonna, il aurait voulu n'importe quelle autre punition. Celle qu'il voyait se profiler ne lui plaisait pas. Peut-être parce que ça lui ferait plus mal que n'importe quelle torture. Car il savait qu'à la fin, Orochimaru murmurerait près de son oreille : Sentiments non partagés. Et il savait que la chose la plus dure à faire serait d'essuyer cette humiliation. Un ninja n'aurait jamais du avoir de sentiments…

Alors comme seule défense, il résista, il ne pouvait faire que ça, il se débattit tandis qu'Orochimaru au dessus de lui essayait de le déshabiller. Alors, Orochimaru changea de tactique. Doucement, il l'effleura, il le caressa. Et Kabuto sentit le désir se faire plus présent. Une par de lui voulait crier pour en avoir plus. Mais l'autre ne voulait pas, cette partie ne voulait pas se faire humilier, cette partie ne voulait pas repenser à ce moment en se disant que c'était la dernière fois. Mais cette partie se dispersa tandis qu'une langue avide pénétrait la bouche de Kabuto lui faisant oublier l'humiliation qu'il devra subir.

Orochimaru sentait le corps chaud de Kabuto onduler sous lui. Sensuellement, le faisant presque frémir. Il sentait une langue rejoindre la sienne timidement. Un ballet étrange commença, seulement des frôlements timides tout d'abord puis doucement un peu plus appuyés, ensuite la danse commença. Orochimaru appuya ses avant-bras à proximité de la tête de Kabuto. Il se frotta doucement à lui. Orochimaru voulu s'éloigner de la bouche de son subordonné mais ce dernier ne semblait pas d'accord. D'ailleurs, il venait de s'emparer de ses lèvres une nouvelle fois comme signe de protestation. Il sentit deux mains agripper ses cheveux et l'obliger s'approcher. Kabuto était d'humeur hormonale aujourd'hui.

Kabuto sentit une nouvelle fois les lèvres de son maître s'éloigner, mais il ne fit aucun geste cette fois. Il avait honte, il prenait du plaisir à ça. Il prenait du plaisir à cette punition qu'il recevrait. Mais il oublia ses pensées quand il sentit la bouche de son maître parcourir son cou et se laissa aller à gémir.

Orochimaru se délectait de la peau sous sa bouche, il passa sa langue doucement dessus. Il sourit contre la peau quand il entendit les gémissements de Kabuto, il n'y avait plus aucun obstacle. Il suçota la peau avec douceur. Puis il la mordit violement jusqu'à sentir le goût acre du sang dans sa bouche. Il lécha la plaie avec ferveur. Kabuto semblait partagé entre la douleur et le plaisir. Mais le dernier l'emporta quand Orochimaru laissa sa main glisser le long de son flanc avec une lenteur calculé. Kabuto aurait voulu sentir ses doigts directement sur sa peau.

Orochimaru se releva quelque peu. Il se tenait à califourchon sur son subordonné, il examina ce dernier, sa main se promenant sur son flanc en une douce caresse. Il l'observa. Il avait les yeux fermés et Orochimaru pouvait distinguer malgré la pénombre les joues rouges de l'homme. Il entendait sa respiration haletante. Il sentait sous ses doigts la peau frissonner sous le pull. Un gémissement franchit de nouveau les lèvres de l'homme accompagné d'un murmure :

-Orochimaru-sama…

L'homme, entendant cette supplication, eut un sourire prédateur. Il dirigea sa main qui se promenait sur le flanc vers le bas du pull. Il effleura volontairement la bosse qui déformait le pantalon. Le grondement qui en suivit en disait long sur ce qu'en pensait Kabuto. Mais ils avaient tout leur temps. Il remonta le pull avec soin, prenant le temps d'explorer chaque parcelle du torse d'une blancheur envoûtante. Des yeux, il dévorait le torse du regard. Des mains, il l'effleurait, le caressait et le pinçait. Le pull rejoignit bientôt le sol. Orochimaru laissa place à ses lèvres. Il goûtait chaque parcelle de peau du torse imberbe. Il semblait ne vouloir pas laisser une parcelle inexplorée. Il s'amusa à faire rougir la peau qui marquait facilement. Il lécha avec délectation le contour d'un des deux tétons. Puis il le lécha avant de le mordiller doucement. Sa main rejoignit l'autre téton et lui fit subir le même traitement. Le souffle de Kabuto s'accélérait.

Les tétons durcirent sous ses assauts répétés. Orochimaru les considérant assez durs les abandonna. Il posa sa main tranquillement à plat sur le sol et commença doucement sa descente. Il s'arrêta au niveau du nombril et mima avec sa langue le geste de pénétration.

Kabuto haletait, ses lunettes étaient embuées et son torse se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration effréné. Mais il semblait aimer cette sensation, car seuls des râles et des gémissements sortaient de sa bouche.

Orochimaru délaissa le nombril de sa victime. Il remonta vers la bouche et recommença à l'embrasser. Il semblait ignorer volontairement la bosse d'un certain pantalon. Il profita du baiser pour se placer correctement. Il souleva légèrement Kabuto. Kabuto qui les mains accrochés derrière la nuque de son maître essayait de prendre l'avantage sur le baiser. Il le plaça sur ses propres jambes. Ils se trouvaient ainsi assis. Kabuto face à Orochimaru assis sur les genoux de ce dernier. Orochimaru les jambes allongés et les fesses de son subordonné tranquillement placé sur genoux. Orochimaru le rapprocha. Leurs deux érections se rencontrèrent provoquant un gémissement des deux partis. Orochimaru observa d'un œil intéressé Kabuto, qui semblait ne plus pouvoir contrôler ses pulsions, partir dans son cou est y déposé de petits baisers tout en lui enlevant sa chemise. La chemise rejoignit bientôt le pull. Les deux hommes étaient torses nus.

Kabuto qui n'avait cessé de chercher le contact de la peau de son maître avec sa bouche s'arrêta et le fixa. Il déglutit quand il vit que les deux yeux d'Orochimaru s'étaient dilatés et qu'il semblait prêt à le violer sur place. Mais pour un viol, c'était déjà bien avancé. Sans qu'il comprenne comment, Kabuto vit son pantalon partir en mille morceaux le laissant nu. Un frisson le parcourut entièrement. Mais ce n'était pas à cause du froid…

Il vit aussi que son pantalon n'était pas le seul à être parti en promenade. Un autre gisait à quelques mètres, encore entier. Il ne pu réfléchir plus longtemps qu'Orochimaru l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Il se laissa aller à ce baiser, mais il ne sentit même pas deux doigts s'immiscer dans cet échange des plus intéressant. Les deux doigts repartir vite le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il le savait bien, pour violer son intimité. Il sentit un premier doigt s'introduire en lui, doucement avec une extrême douceur. Il ferma les yeux essayant d'ignorer la douleur, il essaya de se concentrer sur son baiser. Il commença à s'habituer au doigt en lui. Il le sentit bouger, par réflexe, il se contracta mais il se détendit et bientôt, Orochimaru exécuta des va et vient avec son doigt. Des gémissements sortaient de la bouche du plus jeune. L'autre commençait à sentir son sexe se durcir encore plus à l'entente de ses gémissements. Il ne devait pas le prendre tout de suite, il devait faire attention, la punition en serait des plus plaisantes.

C'est sur ces pensés qu'il introduisit un deuxième doigt dans l'intimité de sa victime préféré du moment. Il sentit autour de ses doigts les parois se durcir. Il avait cessé de l'embrasser et suçotait la plaie qu'il avait ouverte quelques minutes plus tôt. Il sentit les parois se relâcher doucement. Il effectua avec précaution un mouvement de ciseaux à l'intérieur de l'homme. Quand il le sentit prêt, il retira ses doigts et plaça convenablement Kabuto. Orochimaru lui tenait les hanches et l'amena avec précaution au dessus de son sexe dressé. Kabuto commença à sentir le sexe le pénétrer. Il se crispa légèrement mais aucune plainte ne sortit de ses lèvres.

Bientôt le sexe fut entièrement en lui, Kabuto, les mains sur les épaules d'Orochimaru, allaitait. Il avait les yeux dans ceux d'Orochimaru. Il sentit le sexe se retirer doucement et sentit la poigne ferme d'Orochimaru le soulevant. Le sexe était presque entièrement sorti quand Orochimaru s'arrêta. Kabuto vit la fureur dans les yeux de son maître. Quelques secondes après, il sentit la douleur se propager violement à l'intérieur de lui. Il hurla. Un cri de pure douleur. La punition avait commencé.

Kabuto, perdu, regarda son maître. Il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi ses yeux brillaient de colère ? Pourquoi, alors qu'il était si doux il y a quelques instants, venait-il de le pénétrer violement ? Mais les réponses de ses questions arrivèrent quand Orochimaru dit d'une voix emplie de haine :

-Dis moi Kabuto, tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser avec cette femme !

Kabuto déglutit. Il espérait avoir mal entendu mais il fallait se faire une raison. Orochimaru l'avait vu en train de… cette femme. Il n'arrivait pas à qualifier son acte. Pourtant, c'était simple : Orochimaru l'avait vu se frotter contre cette femme en train d'essayer d'avoir du plaisir avec cette même femme. Mais bon, ce n'était pas très glorieux. Mais sûrement le pire, c'était qu'Orochimaru croyait qu'il avait réussit à avoir du plaisir. Kabuto pensa vaguement qu'un quelconque dieu lui en voulait vraiment pour qu'autant de merde lui tombe dessus. Il essaya de se défendre en lui expliquant la situation mais Orochimaru le fit taire d'un baiser. Un baiser violent, un baiser sous la colère…

Kabuto frissonna de tout son être, son maître allait le punir. Il sentit le sang chaud couler de ses lèvres meurtries. Orochimaru continuait de l'embrasser avec violence. Kabuto comprit qu'il devrait subir en silence. Mais malgré cette violence, malgré cette douleur, il ressentit un peu de joie. Si il avait si mal, ça ne pouvait pas être un rêve. Une larme perla sur sa joue, il aurait tant voulu murmurer : Merci d'être venu me chercher…

Orochimaru cessa d'embrasser son subordonné. Il le fit basculer sur le dos sans aucun scrupule. Kabuto sentit le sol sale et poussiéreux sur son dos. Il leva les yeux. Orochimaru était là, il se trouvait au nouveau de ses genoux. Il vit son maître l'observer, il se sentit honteux car malgré la douleur. Il s'aperçut qu'il bandait encore. Mais il oublia vite ça quand la douleur le traversa une nouvelle fois. Orochimaru venait une nouvelle fois de pénétrer en lui.

Kabuto entendit son maître murmurer à son oreille qui se retirait encre une fois pour le pénétrer aussi violemment qu'il y a quelques secondes :

-Tu m'appartiens, je t'interdis de refaire ça… Tu es à moi… Ton âme et ton corps m'appartiennent…

Un hurlement de douleur franchit les lèvres de Kabuto. Il avait mal horriblement mal. Et il se sentait coupable aussi, c'était sa faute si il était dans cette situation. Pourquoi avait-il cherché à prouver qu'il était hétéro ? Et en plus, il avait juste réussi à prouver que l'homme, lui faisant du mal à cet instant, était la personne qu'il aimait le plus. Pitoyable…

Plongé dans la douleur, il n'arriva qu'à murmurer :

-Pardon, pardon, pardon…

Des larmes s'échappèrent après un énième coup de buttoir. Il pleurait mais arriva à murmurer :

-Pardon Orochimaru-sama…

La douleur s'estompa doucement. Résigné, Kabuto attendit le prochain coup de buttoir. Il ne vint pas. A la place, il sentit des petits baisers le long de sa joue. Kabuto ouvrit les yeux. Il vit le sourire maintenant prédateur d'Orochimaru. Aucune haine, aucune colère… Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit les lèvres d'Orochimaru l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Comme pour se faire pardonner du saignement des lèvres, une langue en traça les contours. Il sentit de légères caresses près de ses cuisses. Il se demanda si il avait rêvé, mais il oublia vite sa question, Orochimaru venait de le pénétrer à nouveau.

Il cria encore une fois, mais ce fut de plaisir. Il sentait qu'Orochimaru allait plus doucement. Mais le rythme s'accéléra bientôt et Orochimaru prit à pleine main le sexe de Kabuto et y imprima des va et vient au rythme de ses poussés. Bientôt Kabuto se cambra et hurla se délivrant dans la main de son maître. Celui-ci sentant la pression subite des parois sur son sexe, éjacula à son tour dans un râle à l'intérieur de son objet…

Ils avaient la respiration sifflante et rapide. Kabuto sentait son cœur battre à la chamade. Il avait les joues rouges et il regardait le plafond de l'échoppe sans sembler le voir. Orochimaru se retira de Kabuto. Il tomba presque épuisé au côté de celui ci. Regardant le plafond tout les deux.

Kabuto avait reprit une respiration normale. Les paroles de son maître résonnaient dans sa tête. Il se releva doucement, il était en position assise. Il regarda Orochimaru qui se tenait maintenant assis appuyé sur le mur. Kabuto n'osa pas croiser son regard, il murmura en totale sous mission mettant sa main sur son cœur :

-Ceci aussi vous appartient…

Orochimaru s'approcha de lui avec un sourire des plus maléfiques et murmura :

Alors, je le briserai…

**A suivre…**

(Non, je rigole ! Ahh ! Rangez ces tomates ! Bon la suite) 

Il aurait du répondre ça…Mais à la place, il murmura :

-Alors, je le garderai comme le plus précieux des trésors…

**A suivre…**

L'auteur (relisant le chapitre) :

-C'est la première fois que je fais un lemon avec relation sadique et limite maso… C'est bizarre, au début, ça devait être « normal » mais… je suis parti dans mon trip de punition et d'Orochimaru vachement possessif… ça me plait encore moins que mes lemons habituels…

Kabuto (hurlant) :

-Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ! Rahh ! Pourquoi !

L'auteur (inquiet) :

-Ben, parce que j'aimais bien la relation objet et que t'as désobéi puis ça faisait une punition…

Kabuto (hurlant encore) :

-Mais je m'en fous de ça ! Pourquoi j'ai couché avec Orochimaru pour la première fois dans une échoppe pleine de poussière ?

L'auteur (haussant les épaules) :

-Bah, au début c'était dans une cabine téléphonique quand j'ai commencé la fic, mais j'arrivai pas à expliquer la présence d'une cabine téléphonique dans le monde de Naruto… Puis aussi ta présence dedans…

Ikari (regardant sortir Kabuto qui gesticule) :

-Et moi ? J'aurai un lemon ?

L'auteur (souriant) :

-Dans le prochain chapitre, je dirai qu'un mot : Parapluie…

Ikari (pleurant) :

-Je veux pas coucher avec Yami ! L'es méchant et con !

L'auteur (sourire pervers) :

-Mais, tu sais j'ai jamais dit que c'était Yami ! Mais vu que tu l'as proposé toi même !

Yami (air pervers) :

-Hihihi ! Je vais enfin pouvoir le violer… Hahaha !

L'auteur (fronçant les sourcils) :

-J'ai jamais dit que tu serai au dessus…

Yami (souriant) :

-Mais tu l'as pensé très fort…

L'auteur (petits cœurs dans les yeux) :

-T'es vraiment mon perso ! On est sur la même longueur d'onde !

Yami (souriant à son tour) :

-Tout ce que tu voudras du moment que je me tape Ikari !

L'auteur (larmes aux yeux) :

-Ah ça fait du bien quelqu'un qui vous comprend ! Bon des reviews please !


	13. Vous êtes un pervers

**Titre :** C'est mon subordonné !

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

J'ai essayé de soudoyer les personnages, mais ils ont préféré retourner avec ce sadique ! Pff la vie est injuste.

**Résumé :** Kabuto a osé quitter Orochimaru, que va faire notre serpent préféré pour le récupérer ? KabutoxOrochimaru

**Genre :** yaoi, lemon et OOC

**Avertissement :** Les anti-yaoistes sont priés de faire demi-tour, merci ! Nous avons aussi dans ce chapitre du lemon, non nous n'avons plus d'orange sanguine, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.

**Note :** Je commence le chapitre 12 ! Et c'est l'avant dernier chapitre ! j'arrive bientôt à la fin ! Bon, il y a encore un lemon dans ce chapitre ! De l'approfondissement de Yami et Ikari ! Bon, je vais essayer de pas passer en mode sadique… essayer…

Bonne lecture!

Sur un toit, deux hommes discutaient doucement. Du moins, un parlait tandis que l'autre tenant dans ses mains un parapluie l'écoutait. Le jeune blond au parapluie se nommait Ikari, mais nous le savions déjà. Mais peut-être que vous aviez oublié ? Oublié le petit garçon pleurant dans sa chambre dans les habits de son père. Ou peut-être celui qui avait vu sa mère mourir et son village être détruit par un garçon légèrement plus âgé. D'ailleurs, ce même garçon qui avait grandi depuis le temps se tenait assis à ses côtés. Tout deux protégés des gouttes d'eau par le parapluie. Le garçon cité tenait dans ses mains des jumelles. Il regardait attentivement une scène dans une petite échoppe abandonnée avec deux hommes comme résidants. L'homme qu se nommait Yami s'exclama :

-Wahou ! On dirait que le petit Kabuto va passer à la casserole ! Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait être aussi persuasif ! Il se débrouille pas mal le vieux ! J'aimerai bien être à sa pla…

Yami ressentit les gouttes d'eau contre sa peau. Etonné, il tourna sa tête pour tomber sur le regard furieux d'Ikari rougissant, qui avait amené le parapluie, loin de ce qu'il considérait comme un voyeur. Yami se releva en se frottant l'arrière de la tête il dit :

-Désolé, je me suis laissé emporté…

-Vous êtes un pervers, répondit le blond avec un regard censé fusiller son interlocuteur.

-Mais non, mais en tout cas, je peux t'assurer que Kabuto va très bien…certifia Yami, avec un petit sourire.

-Ah… tant mieux, murmura Ikari regardant au loin.

-Bien, je crois qu'il est temps de se quitter. Déclara Yami.

Il passa à côté d'Ikari. Il voulait atteindre la sortie du toit plat entouré de béton. Il descendait déjà une marche de l'escalier de secours. Mais il s'arrêta car Ikari lui cria :

-Attendez !

Ikari se précipita vers lui et s'arrêta. Il était de la même taille que Yami car celui ci se tenait sur une marche inférieure à la sienne. Il tendit le parapluie à Yami en murmurant :

-Tenez, vous allez attraper froid…

L'homme regarda le parapluie un moment tandis que les joues rougissantes, le blond avait détourné le regard. L'homme secoua négativement la tête et se pencha doucement vers l'oreille du blond pour lui avouer :

-Je n'aurai pas froid pur la simple raison que penser à toi me réchauffe…

Ikari qui déjà rougissait de la proximité des deux corps reçu le coup de grâce. Il bégaya un instant avant de lâcher :

-Vous êtes un pervers…

L'homme mit sa main sur son cœur et expliqua :

-C'est ici que j'ai chaud…

Ikari ne su quoi répliquer mais Yami devant son hébétement ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter :

-Puis ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es si excitant…

-Vraiment un obsédé… soupira Ikari en secouant la tête.

Yami le regarda un instant puis soupira en se retournant :

-Je devrai me crever les yeux. Chaque fois que je te regarde, je te trouve encore plus mignon…

Ikari resta muet. Ses joues étaient maintenant d'un rouge prononcé mais, il attrapa le bras de Yami et demanda ne pouvant se résoudre à le laisser partir :

-Pourquoi ?

Yami le regarda les sourcils froncés. Ikari lui n'en menait pas large. Pourquoi le retenait-il ? Mais au fond il le savait. Tout au fond… Yami lui lança un regard interrogateur. Ikari le fixa droit dans les yeux et questionna voulant cette réponse qu'il l'avait animé toute sa vie :

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué ?

L'homme aux cheveux rouges le fixa pendant un long moment. Puis avec un petit sourire, il répondit simplement :

-Je te l'ai déjà dit : parce que tu me plaît…

-Parce que tu me plaisait, plutôt non ? demanda Ikari regardant toujours l'homme dans les yeux.

Yami secoua la tête négativement et rétorqua :

-Tu me plais encore…

Ikari le jugea du regard un moment et questionna l'autre :

-Je vous plais vraiment ?

Un hochement de tête affirmatif lui répondit.

-Vous êtes sûr? demanda Ikari.

-Assurément, se contenta de répondre le tueur.

-Mais vous ne me connaissez pas…

-Le peu que je connais, je l'aime infiniment, chuchota Yami comme un aveu.

Ikari regarda le bras de Yami qu'il tenait toujours. Il releva les yeux vers ce dernier et demanda franchement, aucune gène ou rougeur sur son visage :

-Alors, faîtes moi l'amour…

(ah ! toujours rêvez de mettre ça dans une fic…)

Yami regarda un long moment Ikari, il ne s'attendait pas qu'on lui dise ça un jour. D'ailleurs on disait plutôt le contraire dans son cas… Mais bon c'est rarement qu'il écoutait ses supplices. Rarement qu'il ne s'envoyait pas en l'air… Mais là, c'était différent, pas que l'envie qui lui en manquait. Mais la personne en face de lui était différente des autres. Cette personne, il n'y tenait pas vraiment. Mais peut-être que si. Il ne savait pas. Mais en tout cas, il ne se voyait pas s'envoyer en l'air comme ça avec lui. Un peu de romantisme ? Un peu de sensualité ? Un peu plus de volonté ? Un peu de douceur ? C'est ça qu'il voulait lui faire. Pas juste lui foutre son sexe dans le cul et oublier le sang qu'il avait versé… Il n'avait pas envie de ça, pas avec lui… S'envoyer en l'air ? Non… Lui faire l'amour ? Peut-être…

Yami articula ses mots, la voix rauque :

-Tu es sûr ?

Un regard décidé lui répondit. Mais il voulait vraiment son consentement alors il se répéta :

-Tu es vraiment…

Le reste de sa phrase mourut dans un baiser. Ikari lui avait tout simplement coupé la parole en l'embrassant… Des fois, les gestes parlent mieux que les mots. Un baiser torride en est le meilleur exemple. Un baiser presque impatient du plus jeune. Les mains derrière la nuque de son aîné. Son corps frôlait le corps de celui-ci.

Reprenant ses esprits, l'aîné attrapa les hanches du blond. Il les rapprocha violement de siennes. Ikari pencha sa tête en arrière en poussant un gémissement. Son érection avait percuté celle de Yami. Yami eut un sourire carnassier voyant la gorge du blond offerte. Il s'approcha de celle ci et la lécha. Il sentit la peau frissonner sous sa langue. Il entendit les halètements d'Ikari. Et il le sentit pencher la tête encore plus en arrière pour lui laisser encore plus de peau. Yami se demanda si il s'en rendait compte… Mais il pensait que non… De la part d'Ikari c'était sûrement le fait qu'il était complètement dans une autre planète à ce moment.

Yami prit les fesses d'Ikari à pleine main en continuant à lécher son cou. Il sentit le sexe d'Ikari gonfler à travers le pantalon. Il sentit sa propre érection s'intensifier. Il ne réfléchit plus. Il prit les cuisses d'Ikari et les souleva. Ikari enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de l'assassin de sa mère.(L'auteur : pourquoi je mets ça un moment pareil… Ikari : tu trouvai que répéter Yami ça le faisait pas…) L'espace entre les deux corps n'existait plus… Yami plaqua Ikari contre le mur en béton entourant la structure du toit. Il le sentait onduler contre lui. Yami prit les lèvres de l'autre sauvagement. Ikari lâcha le parapluie. Le parapluie tomba à terre. La pluie se déversait sur les deux hommes. Mais aucun ne s'en souciait. Ils avaient horriblement chaud…

Les bouches se séparèrent. Ikari rougissant enfoui sa tête dans le cou de son aîné. Il appliqua un léger suçon sur ce dernier. Yami gémit sous cette manœuvre. Ikari surpris par le bruit retenta sa manœuvre. Un gémissement plus prononcé accompagné d'un Ikari chuchoté atteignit les oreilles du plus chaste. Une main identifiée comme celle du ninja errant se faufila entre les deux corps. Elle trouva la fermeture d'un pantalon identifié comme celle du membre de l'Akatsuki. Membre qui se laissa faire regardant à présent dans les yeux son équivalant. La main défit la fermeture et s'aventura dans le pantalon. Un cri de surprise fut la confirmation que Yami avait trouvé l'objet de sa recherche. Il glissa sa main dans le vêtement qu'il identifia comme un boxer. Sa main froide et mouillée pris en main le membre chaud et sec. Ikari avait fermé les yeux et la tête reposant sur le mur en béton, il gémissait. Une légère caresse sur son membre le fit trembler. Yami, amusé par la sensibilité de l'homme refit passer sa main sur le membre de son compagnon. Un gémissement retenu du mieux qu'il pouvait sortit de la bouche d'Ikari. Yami se pencha alors pour lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille avec une voix bizarrement haletante :

-Je ne veux pas que tu te retiennes… Hurles, cries, pleures, ris… Laisse-toi vivre.

L'homme fit glisser le pantalon de son autre main. Il maintenait toujours Ikari contre le mur enroulé à lui. Le pantalon glissa jusqu'au semi cuisse accompagné du boxer. Yami pu observer avec plaisir le sexe gonflé d'Ikari. Il posa sa main sous la cuisse de ce dernier. Il attrapa fermement le sexe arrachement un énième gémissement à Ikari et commença à faire glisser sa main le long du sexe. Doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus vite. Les cris d'Ikari l'excitaient affreusement. Il sourit doucement quand il vit le corps de son amant se cambrer en un soubresaut. Il sentit le liquide blanc s'imprégner sur sa main. Il entendit le cri inarticulé d'Ikari ressemblant étrangement à un Yami…

Un frisson parcourut Yami. Il regarda dans les yeux ceux embués d'un plaisir encore présent d'Ikari. Yami murmura sa voix rauque envoyant des frissons à son interlocuteur :

-On va jusqu'au bout ?

Un hochement de tête timide mais décidé lui répondit. Malgré l'aspect quelque peu torride de la scène. Il ne pu s'empêcher de trouver le blond mignon ainsi mouillé par la pluie. Il laissa sa main imprégnée de sperme rejoindre l'intimité du blond. Il caressa cette partie sensible doucement. Tout aussi doucement, il entra un doigt lubrifié par le sperme dans l'intimité d'Ikari. Un cri étonné et de douleur mêlé échappa des lèvres rouges de baisers. Le doigt s'enfonça plus profondément. Ikari respirait avec difficulté. Yami embrassa avec douceur le blond. Il essayait de lui faire oublier sa douleur. Il malaxait d'une main ferme les fesses de l'homme. Yami sentait les parois étroites contre son doigt. Ikari finit par se détendre. Il enfonça un deuxième doigt dans l'intimité du blond. Il recommença la même opération. Il en enfonça un troisième doigt le sentant prêt. Avec douceur, il s'occupa à le relaxer essayant de lui faire oublier la douleur. Après qu'un gémissement eut franchi les lèvres d'Ikari, Yami retira ses doigts.

Il dirigea ses derniers vers son propre pantalon essayant de libérer son érection pulsante. Mais, ses doigts furent retenus. Il releva les yeux vers son amant qui lui demanda d'une petite voix :

-Je peux ?

Yami hocha la tête, un sourire pervers s'installant malgré lui sur ses lèvres. Il vit les doigts hésitant d'Ikari frôler la fermeture. Il vit la lèvre inférieure d'Ikari se faire mordre. Ikari concentré défit doucement la fermeture du pantalon. Il le fit glisser ainsi que le sous vêtement. Ikari remua doucement pour faire passer le pantalon car ses jambes entouraient toujours les hanches de Yami. Le pantalon glissa le long es jambes fines ainsi que le boxer. Ikari regarda avec intérêt le sexe de Yami. Il rougit en pensant à ce que cet organe allait lui faire subir. Il sentit deux mains fermes sur ses fesses le soulevant légèrement. Le sexe disparut de son champ de vision. Il regarda Yami. Il vit que celui ci, l'air concentré, faisait de même. Il sentit quelque chose de dur contre son intimité. Il ferma les yeux. Il sentit la douleur le traverser tandis que l'organe entrait en lui. Doucement, avec lenteur, pour ne pas le blesser. Il entrait doucement en lui…

Un cri retentit, Ikari avait mal mais en même temps…. Un autre cri suivit le premier… Moins de douleur et plus de… Puis un autre et encore un autre. La douleur disparut bientôt laissant place à du plaisir. Yami accélérait le rythme, il s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément. Quand à Ikari, son vocabulaire semblait se limiter à oh oui ! ou encore ! Il perdit pied une nouvelle fois et hurla le nom de son amant en se libérant entre les deux corps. Yami sentant la pression sur son sexe, éjacula à son tour. Ils glissèrent tout deux au sol, épuisés…

Yami se retira de l'homme blond. Il se laissa tomber doucement sur ce même homme. Timidement, Ikari enserra les épaules de son aîné en rougissant. Il entendit une espèce de grognement de contentement. Il sourit doucement serrant l'homme encore plus fort. Le silence s'installa doucement. Mais Yami ne pu s'empêcher de le briser :

-Et maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas… répondit Ikari.

Yami se défit à regret de son compagnon. Il le regarda longuement dans les yeux puis murmura :

-Viens avec moi, je te protégerai d'eux…

Ikari resta silencieux. Rester avec lui ? Mais ils seraient sans cesse pourchassés… Le protéger ? Ça sera dur…

-M'importe tant que je suis près de toi…continua Yami.

C'était si bizarre, comme si il lisait dans ses pensés…mais Ikari n'y réfléchit pas et détournant le regard, il répondit :

-Ok, c'est ouAtchoum !

Yami éclata de rire. Ikari lui tira la langue en murmurant :

-J'ai attrapé froid…

Yami eut un sourire qualifié de lubrique et se rapprochant, il chuchota :

-Je connais bien des façons de se réchauffer…

Ikari laissant Yami l'embrasser murmura tout de même :

-Vous êtes un pervers…

**A suivre…**

L'auteur (relisant le chapitre) :

-Bon, au moins, ça a le mérite de pas être sadique…

Ikari (hurlant) :

-Ahhh ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui lui demande ! C'est quoi ça ! J'appelle mon avocat, c'est de la diffamation !

Yami (souriant d'un air niais) :

-Moi, je le trouve bien ce chapitre… ahhhh ! Trop mignon quand il me le demande !

Ikari (hurlant sur Yami) :

-Espèce de psychopathe pervers ! Je te hais !

Yami (regardant Ikari étonné) :

-Mais, on dirait plutôt le contraire dans la fic…

L'auteur (relisant le chapitre en buvant du coca) :

-Tu connais le proverbe : Qui aime bien, châtie bien… Bon, sinon vous auriez pas de petites reviews pour un auteur en train de finir sa fic ? Encore un chapitre et c'est fini ! Alors ? Et n'oubliez pas :

**Tant qui y a du sexe,**

**Il y a de l'espoir !**


	14. prologue

**Titre :** C'est mon subordonné !

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Yami appartient à moi de même pour Ikari ! Ils paieront pour les autres !

**Résumé :** Kabuto a osé quitter Orochimaru, que va faire notre serpent préféré pour le récupérer ? KabutoxOrochimaru

**Genre :** yaoi, lemon et OOC

**Avertissement :** Les anti-yaoistes sont priés de faire demi-tour, merci ! Quelques sous entendu lemonistique alors si vous n'aimez pas : Bye !

**Note :** Chapitre 13 enfin ! Après tous ces rebondissements pas rebondissant et plutôt nul nous voilà à la fin… (sniff) Je tiens à remercier mes revieweurs et aussi ce qui lisent mais qui envoit pas de review (allez soyez pas timide !) Alors, que deviennent nos bishonens préférés ?

Bonne lecture!

Quelque part dans… (pff pas d'idée panne sèche, je peux pas vous raconter ce qui m'est arrivé hier ? Non… ?)

Donc quelque part dans une pièce qui nous rappelait étrangement un endroit bien précis. Genre la pièce du début de cette aventure. Mais l'ambiance avait changé. Subtilité et attention ne servait à rien pour le voir. Le sourire sur les deux visages le montrait bien. Peut-être même plus que la proximité des deux corps. Mais peut-être moins que cette main sur une fesse et deux bras noués autour d'un cou.

Un baiser dans la pièce silencieuse. Doux et chaud. Amour ? Quelle importance, est-ce que l'on a le droit de juger et de déterminer cette relation ? Non, ça ne nous concerne pas le moins du monde. Ses mains possessives sur des fesses, les malaxant avec lenteur et sensualité… ses deux mains autour d'un cou désespérément accrochés pour ne pas perdre pied… Ses baisers silencieux dans la semi pénombre. Ne soyons pas bête et ne jugeons pas. Observons juste ce qui se déroule nous spectateurs voyeurs et silencieux…

La main s'égare dans un pantalon, un gémissement…

Ça aurait pu continuer quand soudain, ils entendirent :

-Maître Orochimaru-sama !

Les deux corps poussèrent un soupir de concret. Ils se tournèrent vers l'arrivant. Ce dernier ne semblait se soucier de la proximité de deux corps. De toutes les façons, tous savaient ce qui se passait entre les deux individus. Ils ne s'en souciaient pas le monde. Petits soldats insignifiants qu'ils étaient.

Orochimaru fronça les sourcils avisant d'un regard noir l'homme qui les avait interrompus. Homme qui pensa un instant à sa famille et proches qu'il avait du quitter pour se joindre à ce psychopathe. Mais faisant preuve d'un courage ou d'inconscience, il tendit un rouleau et lança :

-On a reçu ceci à l'instant…

Orochimaru réfléchit rapidement. Qui pourrait lui écrire ? Il n'avait pas encore préparé de coup tordu… Donc pas une alliance ou une plainte… Bizarre. Il s'empara du rouleau.

L'homme qui avait apporté le rouleau, resta droit et silencieux. Quand Orochimaru le regarda, il baissa les yeux mais ne bougea pas. Orochimaru à bout de nerfs et surtout de patience, c'est vrai quoi ! On peut même plus s'envoyer en l'air avec son subordonné tranquille, gueula :

-T'attends quoi pour te barrer !

L'homme s'enfuit rapidement de la pièce. Il avait à défaut d'intelligence de la vitesse. Orochimaru soupira en pestant contre les ninjas de basse catégorie. Il enleva curieux le sceau entourant le rouleau. Le sceau tomba à terre. Il défit le parchemin curieux et pressé aussi. Ça ne rend vraiment pas patient d'avoir un subordonné prêt à déguster dans les bras. D'ailleurs ce dernier lisant la lettre avec son maître commença à rougir de honte. Effectivement dans la lettre était écrit :

_Alors, ça roule pour vous ?_

_Mon cher Orochimaru,_

_J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que je ne pourrai pas prouver que tu es d'une nullité merdique en te battant à plate couture. J'espère que tu t'amuses bien avec ton subordonné, Kabuto d'après mon petit Ikari, et que tu ne passes pas trop ta journée au lit. Même si j'ai remarqué que tu étais tout terrain (pas mal le coup de l'échoppe). _

_Amicalement Yami !_

_Hello Kabut-chan ! _

_Tu vas mieux ? Si je t'écris, c'est pour t'annoncer que nous sommes tous les deux définitivement poursuivi par l'Akatsuki ! Ça ne doit pas te poser trop de problème de ton côté. Moi, j'ai décidé de me barrer avec Yami. En clair on va voyager prendre l'air ! Pour ne pas trahir notre position, c'est la dernière lettre que je t'envoierai. C'est triste…Mais bon, je suis heureux que le serpent avec lequel tu dors ne soit plus en peluche !_

_Adieu, Ikari… _

Le moment de silence qui suivit serait à marquer dans les annales. Le regard étonné d'Orochimaru et celui désespéré de Kabuto en disaient long sur ce qu'ils en pensaient. Orochimaru balança la lettre à travers la pièce sous le regard surpris de Kabuto. Orochimaru haussa les épaules et reprit ses activités interrompues. Kabuto le repoussa un instant en demandant :

-Vous croyez qu'ils sont ensembles ?

Orochimaru reprit ses activités en murmurant tout de même :

-Aucune idée, puis ça ne nous concerne pas.

Les gémissements reprirent dans la pièce.

Quelque part très loin du repère d'Orochimaru.

Deux hommes mangeaient un sorbet sur une terrasse au soleil. Un, ayant les cheveux rouges siffla doucement avant de dire :

-Wahoo ! Mais regardes moi ce cul qu'elle a ! Puis ses jambes ! Et sa poitrine ! Tu as vu sa poi… Aïe !

Yami maquait sans conteste de diplomatie avec son cadet. Et décrire à celui ci le corps de cette femme ne semblait pas la meilleure idée. Faut dire aussi qu'elle était bien foutue comme il dirait. Mais bon, décrire à celui qui était son compagnon la superbe poitrine de rêve de cette femme, alors que lui n'en avait pas, était sans conteste une tentative pour se tuer. Mais bon, Yami aimait le Ikari jaloux, c'était d'après ses propos : trop mignon. Il frotta comme même sa jambe douloureuse, un Ikari jaloux faisait mal.

-Puis-je vous rappeler que si nous sommes ici, ce n'est pas pour mater cette femme, mais pour l'espionner, rappela Ikari le fusillant du regard.

Yami eut un petit sourire et répondit l'air innocent :

-Mais on peut toujours associer les deux !

Autre coup de pied sous la table. Yami ignorant la douleur, Ikari tapait vraiment fort, remarqua, l'air vicieux ancré sur son visage :

-Je ne te savais pas si pervers ! Allons ! Me faire du pied sur la table !

Rougissement fulgurant de la part d'Ikari, il murmura :

-Vous êtes un pervers, vicieux et obsédé…

-Je sais, affirma sans gêne Yami, c'est pour ça que tu cries autant au lit…

La couleur qu'abordait Ikari était d'un rouge tomate. Yami eut un sourire des plus pervers. Il avala une cuillère du sorbet. Il remarqua qu'Ikari observait à son tour la femme qu'il avait décrite. Un air concentré plaqué sur le visage, il ne la matait pas, mais Yami ne pu s'empêcher de se moqué en chuchotant :

-Alors, tu vois qu'elle est bien foutue !

-Je ne la mate pas, répondit Ikari sans détourner le regard de la femme.

-Alors, que fais tu ? demanda Yami curieux.

-Je regarde ce qui vous plaît chez elle.

-Et pourquoi donc ? interrogea Yami intéressé.

-Pour savoir ce qu'elle a de plus que moi…

Yami eut un sourire amusé, il expliqua en riant :

-Mais elle n'a rien ! Absolument rien !

Devant l'air étonné d'Ikari, il se pencha vers Ikari en murmurant :

-J'ai déjà tout à porté de main…

Et devant toutes les personnes présentes, il l'embrassa.

**Fin !**

L'auteur (hurlant de joie) :

-Ouais ! finish ! Yes ! Enfin !

Ikari (regardant l'auteur sauter partout) :

-T'as l'air heureux de te débarrasser de nous !

L'auteur (larmes aux yeux) :

-C'est pas vrai ! Je vous adore mais j'ai enfin fini cette fic ! enfin !

Kabuto (souriant comme un demeuré et commençant à sauter partout) :

-Ouais ! Il en a finit avec nous !

L'auteur (s'arrêtant de sauter) :

-Mais non ! T'inquiètes pas ! Je finirai bien par refaire une fic sur toi et Orochi-chan !

Kabuto (goutte de sueur) :

-Je suis sensé être heureux ?

Orochimaru (sourire pervers) :

-Ben ouais !

Yami (regardant l'auteur désespéré) :

-Mais nous on va devenir quoi ?

L'auteur (serrant Yami dans ses bras) :

-On a devoir se quitter…

Yami (embarquant Ikari) :

-Ben, A plus alors !

Kabuto (embarquant Orochimaru) :

-Nous laissez pas seul avec cet auteur de bippp !

L'auteur (seul, abandonné) :

-Un review, svp ?


End file.
